Forget the Past and Embrace the Present and Hope for the Future
by Slytherin Goddess 16
Summary: Basically after Ron and Hermione break up for good. She meets back up with someone from Hogwarts and from a friendship or is there something more in the making? Review and such. It's my first Dramione, after all my Romione I finally notice who belongs. I don't own the characters( J.K. Rowling does) but I do own the plot. UPDATED
1. New Life

**Hermione P.O.V.**

Well recently, I'm single. It's quite odd, even though I've been single before. Ronald and I decided to go different ways, I guess that's how you can put it. I caught him cheating with one of the Patil sisters I think it was the one he took to the Yule Ball in our fourth year. But anyway I caught them in his flat, the day of our fourth anniversary. It was the worst day of my life. I went straight to Ginny's and Harry's right away. I can still remember the conversation we had and how anger Harry was.

_" HE DID WHAT!" Harry yelled._

"_Shh Harry James is asleep," Ginny cooed._

_" I DON'T CARE! RON, YOUR BROTHER CHEATED ON MY SISTER! THANK GOD YOU TWO WEREN'T MARRIED OR I WOULD'VE SPLITCHED HIM! WHY WOULD HE DO THAT TO YOU HERMIONE! YOU ARE THE BEST THING THAT HAS HAPPENED TO HIM BESIDES HIS FAMILY! HE MAY HAVE BEEN MY BEST FRIEND BUT THIS IS TO LOW! GAAAA! I'M SO MAD!" Harry roared._

_"Did he at least say why?" Ginny asked._

_"Well, he said our relationship we getting to boring, like your."_

_"HARRY AND I'S RELATIONSHIP IS JUST FINE! I JUST HAD A SON! WHAT THE HELL HAS HE DONE IN THE LAST FOUR YEARS OTHER THAN USE MY BEST FRIEND THEN CALL US BORING! IF JAMES WASNT IN MY ARMS! I WOULD DO SOMETHING EVIL! Ginny yelled._

_She went upstairs to put James in his crib, then she came right back. Soon Ron appeared in their living room. Harry whipped his head around to yelled, but Ginny beat him to it._

_"RONALD WEASELY SO YOU THINK MY LIFES BORING HUH!? WELL YOU JUST RUNINED THE BEST THING THAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU! BY THE WAY DON'T COME NEAR MY FAMILY OR EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK INTO MY BORING LIFE!" Ginny roared._

_"Listen Ginny and Harry I'm sorry I called your lives boring ok? But Hermione it was getting pretty boring right? I love you but I wanted to try something different." Ron said. _

Which after that I left, that's why I'm here. I'm in a local bookstore in Muggal London. I just need somewhere to get my mind off of things. I haven't even told my mum or dad yet. Its only noon and my day has already went down the drainpipe. I need a place to stay, since I was living with Ron. I don't even want to go to my parents house nor The Potters. I love Harry and Ginny but if I want to cry I want to cry in my own flat then theirs. I know that Ginny would comfort me and Harry will get more mad at Ron. Which I don't want to see again. Suddenly I get bumped, by a really handsome guy.

"Sorry ma'am," He mumbled.

He turns around and I see no other than Draco Malfoy himself. Years have helped him... a lot. Wait this is Malfoy!

"It's fine," I mumble back.

He begans to look at me, like he was studying me. Maybe he noticed my puffy red eyes, or the dry tears on my face, or the fact that it's Hermione Jean Granger.

"H-Hermione?"

"Yeah it's me, I'm surpised you didn't call me Mudblood. You know that scar won't go away."

"I'm sorry for that, by the way the way I retreated you at Hogwarts was because of him, not me."

"Him?"

"My father, I wanted to be your friend since the day I met you but he would have disowned me. Well, at that time I needed him, also you aren't the only one with scars," He mumbled so low I could barly hear.

"What do you mean?"

"The fire that went off in the Room of Requirements and the Deatheater mark."

"Draco, I'm sorry," I mumbled.

Awkward silence. That was until he noticed my beaded back.

" Hermione, where's Weasely?"

"Well, things just ended, so I don't know?" I sniffled.

"Isn't that the bag that holds everything?"

"Yes."

"Why, do you have that?"

"Because, I have nowhere to stay and this is smaller than walking around with my things," I sniffled.

"This may seem crazy, but I have an extra room in my flat, if you want it you can have it," He offered.

Ok, What do I do this is a place were I can live for a couple of days, nothing more. But I have this weird feeling about it though. I mean at school Malfoy hated my guts just because of my race, then fast forward four years and he is saying sorry and offing me a place to stay. I don't really have anywhere else to go other than my folks flat which I don't want to do. Also did you notice how he called me by my first name, this is scary good I guess. I look at him and smile.

"Thanks so much, anything you need I'll help. Like with the bills, food, and just someone to talk to."

"Deal Hermione."


	2. Restart and Relaps

**Draco P.O.V.**

We finish checking out, then we begin to head to my place. I noticed that Hermione was crying, I wonder what happened. Even at Hogwarts I've only seen her cry once and it was over the idiot she cried for again. I wish my family wasn't so evil back then I would loved to become her friend. Maybe she would have fell in love with me instead of that idiot! She is a beautiful, talented, strong, intelligent, remakeable woman. She has grown to be more mature then before at Hogwarts. After Hogwarts my dad wanted nothing to do with me after we fought over respect for Muggals or keep being rude to them. I remember the fight like it was yesterday.

_"Draco we aren't going to start befriending those vermins!" My father yelled._

_"WHY NOT!?" I fused._

_"THEY ARE BELOW US AND ALWAYS WILL!"_

_"WELL, THEY JUST DESTORYED US! SO NOW WHO'S BELOW WHO!" _

_SMACK! He nearly punched me in the face but he slapped. My face was a hot firery red. I raised my fist and punched him in face. Soon it turned into a bawl. My mother didn't do anything , she just watched. My father got on top of me and began beating me._

_"YOU WANT BEFRIEND THEM YOU GET TREATED LIKE ONE!"_

_"GOOD!" _

_"CRUICO!"_

It cut through my polo shirt and blood ran out of the opening. I got up and took my wand and stabbed him in the eye and that was the last time I saw my mother and father. Lost in thought I forgot Hermione was with me.

"Sorry."

"No it's fine, it happens to me too," She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Get lost in thought, or remember the bad."

"Oh."

I unlocked my door and flopped on my couch.

"Your rooms on the left, there is only one bathroom. So we got to share."

"Ok."

She walked into her room, it was quite until I heard little weeping. I got closer to the door, and I heard it was Hermione crying while she was talking to someone on her cellphone.

"Mum, I'm find. Noo I'm staying with a friend. It's not Harry and Ginny, you don't really know this person. Yes I'll be home for Christmas. Alright bye mum," She sniffled.

I began to reach for the door, but she beat me to it. She opened the door, and that's when I noticed how her deep brown eyes were soar from crying. She looked so sad, not like the strong woman I knew at Hogwarts. I also noticed one more scar around her neck, that looked to be fading slowly unlike the one on her forearm. I raped my arms around her and hugged her. I then guided her to the couch, and made some tea.

"Hermione, what happened between you and Weasely?" I finally asked.

"He cheated on me, then he um thought it was ok," She choked out.

"What an arse!" I blurt out.

"DRACO!"

"Listen, I'm sorry but your too beautiful to be cheated on," I said sternly while standing up.

"W-what?" She cried.

"I mean um his lost right?"

I walked into the kitchen and began making dinner, I decided to make smoke salmon with mashed potatoes. I begin to get in my zone, that's when I hear foot steps walking in my direction; it's Hermione. She's carring a box. WAIT NO! CRAP! CRAP! That box is like a diary kind of, it's where I put things I didn't want my father and the Dark Lord to see. In that box it has my true thoughts and my happened during the four years after the war. Including my love for Hermione starting in our fourth year.

"Hey, I found this box is it yours?" She asked.

"Yeah, did you look inside?"

"Nope, I'll put this in your room," She said walking away .

That would have been a close one. Also very creepy, in way. You know? I invited her to live with me, while I use to love her. Yep, completely over Granger. WHAT ARE YOU MAD OF COURSE I'M NOT OVER THIS GODDESS! She stole my heart and she can have it. In a month it's Christmas, I want to throw Hermione a party before she goes off to her parents flat for awhile. So I must get to planning. Suddenly I notice the salmon burning! CRAP! CRAP! I set the table then I call her to come eat.

"You know besides this being a little bit burnt it tastes amazing."

"Thanks Hermione," I said while smiling.

"No thank you for all of this," She said while motioning around the flat.

"No problem, Hermione."

Soon dinner was over and we cleaned up the dishes. Then we went in our rooms to get ready for bed. I begin to go to sleep when I forgot I need to clean my scar on my stomach for the night. I walk in the bathroom and I see Hermione in her night clothes. WOW! I have never seen a girl just sleep in her bra and shorts before. I'm pretty sure she thought I was asleep, because when she turned around she almost had a heartattack.

"DRACO!" She yelling choking on her toothbrush.

"S-sorry!"

"No it's fine, but what happened to your stomach?"

"My father, can you pass me the cleaning gel?"

"Oh, and sure," She said passing me the gel.

"Why did he do that?" She asked.

"Because, I told him four years ago that we need to start respecting muggals and we got in a fight. Don't worry I got some licks on him," I said winking at her.

"Night," She laughed.

"Night."


	3. First Step

_**A/N Fast forward month later to December **_

**Hermione P.O.V.**

Tomorrow is Christmas so today I decided to spend it with Draco, Ginny, Harry, and little baby James. After I explained everything to Ginny and Harry about why I'm living with Draco, they soon understood. So I was in my room organizing my books, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I shouted.

The door soon opened and there stood Draco holding a perfectly wraped box in my doorway.

"Hey, since you weren't going to be here for Christmas, I wanted to get you something," He said while smiling.

I walked over and took the box. I opened it was the Forgotten Spells whole series with bonus author thoughts. I wanted to cry because the pages were so crisp. But instead I jumped up and hugged him, knocking him into the door.

"Oof!"

"Sorry!"

"No it's fine, just it had me caught off guard."

"Oh, by the way where are you going for Christmas?"

"Oh, well Hermione I'm staying here."

"I can always ask my mum and dad for you to come and stay with us for Christmas."

"Hermione, I can't do that to you and your family."

"Sure, you can Draco."

"Do they know how I treated you at first?"

"Yes, and then some," I laughed.

I shoved him out while giggling. I began to pack things into my bag when I heard two more knocks. One was higher up and harder, while other one was child-like. They walked in and i noticed it was Ginny and baby James. Ginny sat James on the floor and gave him a baby toy. She sat up and crossed her legs, oh boy it was coming.

"So what's going on between you and Draco?" She asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Nothing, just friendship Gin."

"I heard the bag and I heard you to talking, by the way since does Hermione Jean Granger giggle?"

_**A/N Sorry this chapter is short next will not promise, also a special thanks to SlytherinGurrl for her help with gift.**_


	4. New Friendship

**Draco P.O.V.**

Did she really just invite me to stay at her parents flat for Christmas. It's insane. We have never really hung out outside of the flat. Except that one time.

_"Hey Draco, lets hang out."_

_"Where?" _

_"We can go to Ginny's Qudditch game." _

_"Ok."_

_So we arrived at Ginny's game, we had front row tickets. When we got there we saw Harry, and the whole Weasley gang. As we got closer, I spotted Ron. I hoped Hermione didn't see him but I was wrong. But that didn't stop her from standing with everyone else. She stood there shaking until I reached for her hand out of impulse. Then the redhead walked over to us and spoke._

_"See Hermione, everyone needed change!" He laughed._

_"Ron back off ok, Draco is my friend," She mumbled._

_"Yeah weasel come down."_

_He walked away and for the rest of the day she was silent._

See, it wasn't that fun. I noticed Harry looking at my strangely. Just as I noticed that Ginny walked in Hermione's room. I sat down on the couch and picked up my tea and began sipping on it. Harry just kept staring at me.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"You just have that look, Draco," He laughed.

"What look Potter?" I growled.

"You love her. Don't you?" He asked sounding serious.

"W-w-what!?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yeah, Potter you got me," I mumbled.

"Does she know Malfoy?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want her to know?" He asked sounding more serious.

"Yeah, but her and the weasel just broke up. How would it look if I asked her out right now? A MONTH AFTER I INVITE HER TO LIVE WITH ME!" I yell beginning to rant.

"Whisper Genius! By the way so? Listen my sister is in that room talking to her best friend, who happens to be my wife; I don't give a damn!" He yelled sounding encouraging.

"Potter, why are you doing this?"

"Because she of all deserves to be happy. Even when her and him were together she wasn't herself, by the way she looks at you the same."

"Well, she did invite me to go to her parents house for Christmas."

"See Malfoy, she's trying."

Soon the girls came out and we began to lay around in the living room, watching movies, talking, and by the end of the night we all even agreed to do this again. After that I went in my room to get ready for bed, I did my usual order of things. But as I walked into the bathroom, I heard Hermione talking on the phone to someone. It sounded like this:

"Hey, yeah I'm still coming. But I'm bringing someone and no it's not Ronald. It's well Draco Malfoy. Daddy, he had to treat me that way. Dad if he was still that way I wouldn't be living here. Father I really like him ok? Alright night Dad."

She told her father that she liked me. In which way? AHHHHH WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY! Well, tomorrow I meet her family for Christmas and I can't wait! Kind of. I forgot I was still outside her door and now it was opened. She was looking at directly at with those beautiful deep dark chocolate eyes. My nipples began to get hard, my flat got cold ok!

"Either your lonely Draco or your cold," She laughed.

"What are you gonna do about that?" I joked in a seductive voice.

She leaned in closer, so close that I could feel her cool minty breath on my chest.

"Give you an extra blanket and Crookshanks," She seductively said.

"Only you," I laughed.

"Night ," She seductively whispered.

"Night ," I laughed.


	5. Sudden News

**Hermione P.O.V.**

We have finally arrived to my parents house. It was a long train ride, before you think why, its because Draco has never taken a train so i thought why not? So it was loooong; from his complaining to all the stops the train made. I notice he is shaking in his shoes. I nudge him to catch is attention. He looks up and smiles weakly. Thats when my phone rings , i look to see who it is and its Ron.

"Who is 'Mione?" Draco asked.

"Do you really wanna know?" I asked quietly.

"Is it Ron?" He asked sounding disappointed.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Why do you still have his number!?" He yelled.

"Why does it matter!" I asked.

"It just doesn't help heartbreak!" He screamed.

"Maybe there is still hope!"

"Hermione there is nothing thats gonna change!"

"It's Christmas , Draco I don't want to fight."

"Fine."

I knock on my parents door and my mother opens it up. I scan for my dad but he isnt here. She walks to the couch, i look around and see none of my dads books. I look and my mother and she began to cry.

"Mum, wheres dad?"

"H-he's gone!" She cried out.

My heart stops. I grab my chest, I feel like my heart is pounding right out of my chest.

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered.

By the look I saw from Draco from the corner of my eye I knew what had happen.

"H-hermione h-he is dead," She cried.

Suddenly anger begins to come up in my body. I stand up looking at my mother with my fist balled up.

"Last night, he died having a heart attack. I called the medics but by the time they got here, he was gone. I tried to call, you but you must have been asleep. His books are in a box in the basement. He was so proud of you Hermione, he wrote you a letter a couple days ago but forgot to send it. It's on the kitchen table. He loved you so much, he was awed by how you grew up. Dear, he was thinking about you and kept trying to talk to me about you before he passed."

I stood there, waiting for more. But that's how my dad died, at home. Thinking of me. He wanted so much from and I gave him it all. I walked into my old room and saw old pictures of us. I pickup one that was taken on my first day of Hogwarts. He made mum snatch before it was too late. He lifted me up over his head and grinned really big. Our hands were contected, and his eyes were looking at me and mine looking at him. Then I pick up one from Christmas in my third year. I was sitting on his lap reading some school book and he was reading a book on medicine. My mum peaked in and caught us. But she forgot to turn off the flash so after she took it we were both pretty mad. I look at one that looked like I was about three. I was hanging upside down in his grips showing off my teeth and he was showing off his. I pick up the most recent one, It was my dad, my mum, and me standing in front of a new book store. My dad and I had to beg my mum to let us go. So before we went in my dad wanted a picture of my mum actually going inside a bookstore with us. That was a couple of weeks ago. After that my dad went home and made us his famous tea. I hear a knock on the door, I look up and see it's Draco. He walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. He also begans to examine my dreeser top.

"You were very close to him, huh?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah, we spent a lot of time together when we could, we sent letters and called each other at least five times a day. He made me who I am now, he inspired me to become a Healer. He was very understanding of me and the magic. He cried when he saw my scars and cried when he found out how much people hated me on my race." I pause trying to force my tears back. " Draco he was and still and always will be my everything."

That's when to tears busted through. I sit on my bed and start crying hystically. Draco comes, sits beside me and holds me.

"'Mione, it's ok let it out," He whispers.

He embraces until I fall asleep.


	6. Comfort and Drama

**Draco P.O.V.**

_**After Hermione runs into her bedroom.**_

I saw that look one Hermione's face again the first time is when we ran into each other in the book store. The look was sad and hurt. I looked at her mother slowly gather herself once more, she then looked dead at me.

"You are Hermione's plus one, correct?" She asked strenly.

"Yes ma'am."

"Why? I mean you were so mean to her but yet she invites you here. I mean you bullied her for what I think seven or six years, I remember when she told us in her third year when she punched you in the face. Then your dreadful aunt totures her. And you did nothing."

"Well , a month ago we met in a bookstore. We caught up and expressed those feeling that were built up againist each other. That women is not my aunt, by the way I tried to but I knew Hermione would make in through and she did. She is still standing here today, she knows thing about me that I wouldn't even tell my own family. I can't go back in time and stop what happened but I can forget the past, enjoy the present and hope for the future," I shot back.

"Well, young man what's your name? It's not weasel, I hope not, Hermione would always come and write that you were one," She chuckled.

" It's Draco Malfoy ma'am," I laughed.

Awkward silence.

"Can I go check one her?"

"Sure."

I walk upstairs, and peak around the corner of Hermione's room to find her holding up pictures of her dad and her. I saw one tear slip from her eyes. I want to go right in there and comfrot her, but that would seem odd. But I can't just watch her like that all day. I knock on the door and her dark brown eyes look at me then back to the pictures. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"You two were very closed."

_**I am surmary up what she said in the last chapter**_

"He was my everything." She cried out.

She flops on her bed and begins to cry, I walk over and craddle her in my arms. Slient sobs fall through her almond eyes. After awhile she falls asleep, I lay her down and take a little blanket on her bed and cover her with it. I walk back down stairs to find two thirds of the golden trio. Ron laid out all over the couch while Harry was pacing back and forward. I bump into the wall to catch their attention and I do.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" Ron nearly spat there is teeth.

"I am her with Hermione, she invited me to come and she's sleeping. So try to start something you clearly can't finish again."

"AGAIN!" He yelled.

"Yes, again."

He got up, walked closer to me and raised his fist a little to close to my face. Suddenly I heard a pair of feet trailing behind me. I looked up to she Hermione. Her hair was messy, her eyes were still blood shot red, and her face still full of sadness. She walked closer to my shir, and grabbed it.

"Draco, walk me into kitchen," She whispered.

"'Mione let me take you!" Ron yelled.

She opened her eyes and slapped him so hard his cheek was crying.

"Don't call me that again! Why the hell are you even here!? You feel sorry for me! WHO INVITED THIS MORON!" She yelled.

"I did," Her mum whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I was thinking about you! How happy you were."

"I was never happy! I felt like I was a slave just without the chains!"

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"I told dad! He listened he unnderstood me!"

"And I don't!?"

"No you dont!"

Hermione walked offf the stairs and closer to her mum, she looked at her.

"I can't do this anymore!" Hermione cried out.

She looked at me and grabbed my hand, then walked into the kitchen. I noticed Harry and Ron following us. She motioned for us to all take a seat. She grabbed the letter and shoved it into her pocket. She looked from Harry to Ron and Bck to me. Harry reached for her hand and she took it. Ron just sat there like an idiot looking everywhere but at Hermione. I looked at Hermione dirctly in her eyes.

"Hermione, we heard what happened to your father. I am sorry for your lost," Harry said calmly.

"Yeah, what he said but what I don't understand is the fact that Draco is here with you instead of me!" Ron yelled.

"Ronald don't yell at me and why would you be here!" She yelled.

"Sorry, we'll talk later."

"Anyway the reason Draco is here is because I invited him, also my father died yesturday and Harry can you please let Ginny, Luna, and Neville know everything that has happened in the past couple of months."

"Sure, Hermione."

"Hermione, you it still is Christmas. So Happy Christmas! I said pulling a little rectangle box from behind me.

"Draco is right Hermione! Happy Christmas!" Harry cheering while pulling out a small square box.

We sat our gifts on the table, and she pulled out five gifts and sat them on the table as well.

"Who are these for?" Harry asked.

"The pink one for Ginny, light blue one for James, red one for you and green on for Draco."

"What about me?" Ron asked.

"Go home!" Her mother yelled for the living room.

Harry opened up his, just expose a new wand.

"It has phoneix hair," Hermione said happily.

Harry put the other two in his bag and soon left. Hermione put her free hand on top of mine and squeezed it and smiled.

"What's this for?" I asked like a dummy.

"For earlier, you know when I was crying," She said.

"Anytime by the way are you gonna open that up?"

"Are you?"

"Ok one three alright."

She nodded.

"ONE!" I yelled.

"TWO!" She yelled.

"THREE!" We yelled in unison.


	7. Gifts and Dancing

_**A/N sorry this chapter is short and that I haven't been on in awhile. Today I will post another longer chapter as a treat for you guys forgive.**_

**Hermione P.O.V.**

I neatly tear the lavender wrapping paper off the rectangular box to open up Draco's gift; it's a new necklace. Its mad from silver with little sapphire balls in the center of several diamond shaped charms. In the center of the necklace lays an otter. It was better than any gift I have ever had. He looked at me and smiled. I never noticed how white his teeth are, they are as white pearls.

"Well , are you going to open up mine?" I giggled.

"Oh, sorry I was lost," He mumbled.

"Where did you go?"

"In your eyes," He said seductively.

Why is he so hot, I'm burning up right now. I can't feel this way about Draco! Stop Hermione! Stop Hermione!

**Draco P.O.V.**

After our stare down well my stare down at Hermione, I look over to the table and grab a square box. It was wrapped in emerald paper. I begin to unwrap the box and I see a little silver bracelet. It has alexandrite in the center of mini spheres. It was marvelous! She knew exactly what I wanted that is amazing. I turn to look at her but she was already looking at me. I turn on the radio. It was Nimbus 2000 (it's from Harry Potter Chamber of Secrets).

"May I have this dance, ?" I asked holding out my hand.

"I would love to dance with you," She said taking my hand.

We danced and danced for hours until her mother came in the kitchen. She handed Hermione her gift and then they both apologized for their actions. By the end of the night we were heading back to our place.

_**A/N I know it short once again I'm sorry. Also will be a minor time skip.**_


	8. V-Day or D-Day

_**A/N **_**I**_** keep my promises and such so here I go with the next chapter. Ok so I told you that there will be a time skip and by time skip I mean I'll skip like to February 14th. So and since the last chapter ended with Draco I think this one will only be Hermione's P.O.V. for the reason that also in chapter 6 it was all Draco P.O.V. also I'm only writing this lot so I don't have to do any at the end. The next chapter will maybe have some fluffyness.**_

**Hermione P.O.V**

So far after Christmas everything has been doing great. I will official become a Healer _**(I forgot what she**_ _**actually becomes). **_I have been hanging out with girls and Draco. Our friendship has been changed. It's like we can talk about anything and such, also my giggling is more often so my friends (Ginny) can stop saying things about that. Today is Valentine's Day and I'm happyish that I don't have a fancy dinner or a date. So I can stay cooped up in my room and study and sleep. Maybe I'll even let Crookshanks on my bed and we can watch movies today. I feel free; I don't have to be all like 'OHH MY HAIR! OHH MY DATE SMOOCH'. Draco probably has a date today and if he brings her home I'll just apprate to Luna's house. Luna and Rolf don't celebrate Valentine's Day thank god, is just as crazy as Luna. But I see why they are together once I think about it. I still remember how they met it was like yesterday. We were visiting her father and Rolf came rushing out screaming:

"_LOOK OUT FOR THE NARGALS!" He shouted._

"_Sir, you have one following you," Her soft bell voiced ringed._

"_Oh, thank you so much!" Rolf said making his things fall._

"_Don't worry, if you show fear then you will fear."_

"_You are so bright! U-u-um who are you?" He asked._

"_Luna. Luna Lovegood," She said extending her hand._

"_Luna Lovegood! I work for your farther! I'm Rolf Scamander."_

"_You are the man my daddy talks about. Well Mr. Scamander, it was nice meeting you. But I'm here to see my farther."_

"_I was just going back in there, mind if I take you?"_

"_Nope."_

See what I mean by odd. He was acting weird and stumbling all over the place and Luna was Luna. Soon after that they began to date. After a while I noticed that Luna wasn't as loud as Rolf. But they welcome me there anytime. But I'll go if Draco has a date. _KNOCK! KNOCK! _

"Come in!" I shouted.

"Geeze Hermione it's only me," Draco said peeking through my door.

"Oh, come in and sit."

He did what I asked and sat down on my bed.

"Well, I came here to ask if you like to go to dinner with me instead of staying cooped up in here studying."

"Draco, I thought you had a date tonight?"

"Yeah, and I hope she agrees to go to dinner."

"Me too, so why are you asking me to dinner?" I asked.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE MY DATE THAT I WANT ASK TO THE FANCY DINNER!" He said laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh, I feel mighty clueless."

"So?"

"Oh yes I want go."

He winked then walked out of my room.

"WAIT WHAT TIME?!" I questioned.

"8pm!" He shouted back.

Oh I know how I said I was happy about not having a date, but come on its Draco. NOT LIKE I'M INTO HIM! Just I want to get out of my room. Yep I lied! Hermione Jean Granger just lied! Oh my god what I'm I going to wear? I have that deep green dress that strapless and it's fitted. It's fitted for me to have moving room. In case he wants to dance like we did at my mum's house on Christmas. Ok so It's 6pm now that means I have one hour to get dressed if I Ginny. Speaking of Ginny haven't talked to them in a good while. I floo to her house.

"GINNY! HARRY!" I yelled.

"In here 'Mione!" Ginny yelled.

I followed the voice into the kitchen where I saw Luna, Neville, Harry, George, and Ron. What was this special meeting?

"Hey, come and sit." Ginny said patting down a sit for me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, I was about to get you to tell you that well Bellatrix has risen from the grave my mum buried her in." Ginny said.

"How is she back?" I asked.

"I think MALFOY SUMMONED HER!" Ron yelled.

"I doubt that genius, he wouldn't bring back the women that almost killed me then ask me to go to a fancy dinner with him," I nearly spat out.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

"Shh James is asleep!" Ginny yelled.

"When did he ask you?" George asked.

"Five minutes ago, that's why I came here."

"Oh."

"Finally!" Harry and Ginny cheered.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Well, no but we knew he liked you," Harry said.

"Oh."

Suddenly we heard someone come in and it was Draco. He looked mad with a touch of sadness. He walked into the kitchen and Ron sprinted to him. With his wand dawned.

"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE! AFTER YOU BROUGHT HER BACK THEN YOU GO AFTER MY GIRLFRIEND!" Ron shouted.

Draco walked closer also taking out his wand.

"I SWEAR I THOUGHT YOU CHEATED ON HER SO SHE ISN'T AND WON'T BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! ALSO I DIDN'T BRING HER BACK SO DON'T GO AROUND POINTING YOUR WAND IN PEOPLE FACES WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!" Draco shot back.

"MALFOY I DON'T TRUST A WORD YOU SAY! ALSO LET HER CHOOSE WHEN SHE COMES TO THE TERMS THAT SHE IS STILL IN LOVE WITH ME!" Ron shouted.

Ginny got up pointing her wand at them both.

"Does anyone know what 'Shh James is asleep' means!?" She yelled.

Suddenly we heard a baby crying. Ginny stomped up the stairs mumbling words I don't want to repeat. Wait did Ron say I was still in love with him! Hell no! He broke my heart! Did Draco imply that he likes me, hell yes!

"Ron, you broke any love I had for you!" I spoke up.

I looked around to notice that it was only Ron, Harry, Draco, and I. Oh boy!

_**A/N Need some drama in this story if you guys have anymore ideas just IM and I'll put them in and give you credit. Hope this chapter beats the last one. **_


	9. V-Day With many many interceptions

_**A/N I'm back sorry for the wait. I just have been a little busy with things. Plus I wanted this chapter to have some fluff, drama, and a little fight for Hermione's love between Ronald and Draco. Ron will be in this chapter and maybe the next chapter and Bellatrix might be in this chapter. You'll just have to read and find out but I will give you a spoiler for the next chapter there will be a duel between Luiceus and someone else I'm pretty sure you guys are thinking it will be Draco. Also Ron and Draco will duel in this chapter. HAPPY READING!**_

**Draco P.O.V.**

I was left in a room with someone I hated, loved, and befriended. Weasely was staring at Hermione with eyes full of hurt. He had it coming, seriously he breaks her then he thinks he can just walk back into her life like nothing happened? What an arse! Then Harry was looking at them both, I can tell he was happy I finally made a move but I can also tell that he wanted them to make up. Hermione sat there looking hurt just like the day in the bookstore.

"What do you mean?" Weasely snorted.

"About what?" Hermione shot back.

"That I broke all the love you had for me," He mumbled.

"Well, it's true."

"H-h-how?" He stuttered.

"Catching the love of your life snogging one of your friends! THAT'S HOW!" Hermione yelled now standing.

"COME ON YOU KNEW SHE WAS INTO ME BUT KEPT HER AROUND ME!" Ron yelled back.

Hermione flinched.

"WELL MAYBE IF MY FINECE KEPT HIS HORNY ARSE AWAY FROM HER OR ACTUALLY LOVED ME HE WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN THOUGHT OF CHEATING ON ME!" Hermione roared.

"HERMIONE! YOU KNOW OUR RELEATIONSHIP WAS GOING SOUR!" Ron fused.

"No, I didn't because you never talked to me about," Hermione mumbled starting to cry.

She looked so hurt. I walked over to her and put my arm around her; so turned into my chest and began to cry into it.

"Harry tell them to leave!" Ginny shouted from upstairs.

Soon we were all in this opened field. Hermione went back to our flat, I asked if she wanted me to go with her but she asked me not to.

"Why do you treat her like that?" I asked Weasely.

"What do you mean?" He snorted.

"At Potter's flat you straight disrespected her, then made it seem like it was her fault!" I yelled.

"She is the smartest witch of our generation, so you're telling me that she didn't see our relationship was going south!" He yelled.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! NO WOMEN DISERVES THAT! MAYBE SHE JUST HAD DIDN'T WANT TO BELIEVE IT!" I roared.

"WHY WOULDN'T SHE WANT TO BELIEVE THAT?" He said now reaching for his wand.

"HOPE!" I shouted I said grabbing my wand too.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT MALYFOY THEN LETS FIGHT!"

Soon he made a perfect circle around us, making it seem like a ring.

"Avada kedavra!" He yelled.

He barely missed me.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted.

I hit him, making him falling into a brick building, and the bricks slowly falling onto him. He soon got up and ran over to me.

"REDUCTO!" He yelled.

"STUPEFY!" I yelled.

Soon are duel came to an end once Hermione sent her patronus.

"Hey, just because we missed our dinner reservations doesn't mean we can't stay in and watch a movie or something." Her patronus said.

I smiled at this and was about to leave when Weasely grabbed my arm.

"What?" I growled.

"This isn't over!" He yelled pushing me and punching me in my left eye.

I apprated to my flat to see Hermione and Crookshanks on the couch, Crookshanks was asleep. But I noticed that Hermione changed and was wearing a baby blue t-shirt, soft grey sweatpants, and her hair was in a ponytail. I went to my room and changed into a forest green t-shirt and a pair of pitch black sweatpants. Before I walked out I used a summoning spell and made a bouquet of roses appear. When I walked out I noticed two cups of tea on the coffee table. I flopped on the couch and smiled. I handed her the roses which gave me a smile in return.

"Thanks Draco," She smiled.

"You're welcome," I smiled back.

"Not just for the flower but for also being there at Harry's flat when Ron and we fought," She mumbled.

"He was out of line Hermione, plus no woman needs to be talked to like that."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked.

"You have been through hell since you were eleven some being my fault and you should at least have someone of than Potter and The Weasely Clan to be there for you. Also after I stood up for myself against my father my next thought was to make things better between us. I regret not being able to be nice to you in Hogwarts and not being able to be on the right side of the war," I said almost about to cry.

I have been treating the love of my life like Owl poop since we were little kids. Now here she is asking why and I'm about to cry. What a loser Draco.

"Thanks, also thanks for being with me today," She cooed.

"Anytime, so are we gonna watch a movie or talk?" I asked.

"Draco, I'm fine with either one."

"Well, I like talking to you. So what do you want to talk about?"

"How did you get that black eye?" Hermione asked.

"Let's watch a movie instead!" I cheered.

"No, I want to how!" She giggled.

"Let's watch a movie!' I laughed.

"No!" She giggled attacking me, making me fall onto the floor. She was on top of me and was holding me wrist down.

"You are going to tell me now?" She laughed.

"No!" I said rolling onto of her and doing the same. Soon we began to wrestle; she was a hell of a lot better than I thought she was. I then noticed that she was gone, until I noticed she was standing onto of the couch and then she jumped on me. Causing us to fall, then we burst into laughter. Crookshanks even joined in the fun. Soon we heard a knock on the door; I didn't know who it was so I walked over and looked into the peep hole. I noticed it was Red Head. I opened up and lead him to the living room, he quickly noticed Hermione lying on the floor and two spilled cups of tea. She quick got up and walked into the kitchen and signalled for me to follow.

"What is he doing here?" She whispered.

"I have no idea Herms," I whispered back.

"Herms?" She questioned.

"What? Who else calls you that?"

"Nobody, it's cute," She said blushing.

"Oh, y-your w-welcome," I stuttered my cheeks turning a really dark red.

"So, um let's go find out," She said smiling still blushing.

We walked out and noticed Ron's glares, also saw him playing with Crookshanks.

"What are you so smiley about he kiss you?" Red Head snorted.

"W-w-what! N-no!" Hermione stuttered and went to pick of Crookshanks.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your aunty has been spotted."

"Where?"

"Someone near here, Dear Draky." Red Head spat out.

Wait! Bellatrix calls me that! I think Hermione has noticed something strange also because she reached for our wands. She rolled mine over to me.

"Filthy mudblood," Ron muttered.

"Ron?" Hermione said going over to touch him, I smack her hand away before she touches him.

"That's not Ron, Herms!" I yelled.

Soon Ron turned into Bellatrix!

"Oh, Draky did you think it was a myth!" She laughed.

I looked over to Hermione and noticed she became really stiff. I reached to grab her hand pull her closer behind me. I made sure to block Hermione with my body in case my dear aunt tried anything.

"Oh look! Draky has fetched himself a mudblood!" She laughed.

"Get the hell out!" I yelled.

"Oh shut the hell up! Now Miss Granger I'm here to redo my marks on you dear!" She chuckled.

"I'm not going to say it again! GET THE HELL OUT!" I screamed.

Hermione moved from behind me and stood face to face with _her. _Hermione was shaking uncontrollably, she didn't say anything just stood there and looked at _her._

"You know, you use to give me the creeps but not anymore!" She yelled reaching for her wand.

"Avada kedavra!" Hermione yelled.

The spell hit _her_ right in the heart, she slowly fell down. Hermione just stood there looking at _her_. I reached for her hand; she took it but didn't look at me.

"You know for four years I dreamed about doing this," She mumbled.

"You and me both," I mumbled back.

I called Harry and the rest of the people that knew about Bella being back. Harry and Ginny were the first ones to come. They were very proud of Hermione but that didn't make Hermione move. She stood there until Healers came and took _her _away. One of the Healers that came was Hermione's teacher. He told her she didn't have to come back to school until she was ready. Ginny, Luna, Harry, AND Red Head sat in my kitchen waiting for me to talk to me about what happened. Hermione went straight to her room and locked the door shut. I walked into the kitchen and noticed everyone was looking directly at me. Ginny spoke first.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Bellatrix came back thinking Hermione would have just let her 'redo her marks' and Hermione just killed her," I mumbled.

"She just killed her?" Red Head laughed.

"Yeah," I told him being completely serious.

"We have known Hermione since she was eleven, she couldn't have just came face to face with the women she had nightmares about and 'just kill her'" He snorted.

"Listen Fire Cracker, I have never seen someone just have a dead look on their face after they kill there enemy, but that's the look she has!" I yelled.

"Listen Blondie, I feel that she needs someone to talk to!"

"That someone is me!" We yelled in unison.

I hear Hermione walk in and drag me out of the room. She didn't lock her door behind us and sat on her bed. I sat on her bed also grabbing her hand, she soon began to sob. I held her in my arms, I saw Ginny peek in on us and look so sad. Soon Hermione stopped crying, and then she just lay back in her bed and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I killed your aunt, and I know you don't care but it bothers me ok?" She said.

I laid right beside her and looked at her, then wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks.

"I get it, ok?" I said.

Soon everyone else walked into the room, noticing how close I was to her. But Hermione just didn't care, she stayed how she was. After everyone left, we stayed up and had tea. She explained why she looked they way she looked after what happened. But I know that after this my family is going to get involved and by family I mean my father and maybe my mother. Oh Hermione and I did end up watching a movie. She cooked dinner, she made us simple salads. We got ready for bed but when we were in the bathroom I noticed how Hermione was looking at her scars mainly the on her right forearm. She noticed me in the doorway; she simple smiled but kept looking at the scar.

"Herms, the scar makes you look ten times beautiful then you already did with out," I said.

"Don't lie to me Draco," She mumbled.

"I'm not lying, that scar shows how strong you are and to me that's beauty," I cooed.

She hugged me. Whispered thanks then headed off to bed. I know tomorrow my father might come here with some things he'll want to address but as for tonight he can leave us alone. I hear a knock on my door and noticed it' Hermione

"Hey, you don't mind if I sleep in here tonight right?" She asked.

"I don't just no funny business!" I laughed.

I made room for her, and gave her an extra pillow.

"Thanks and I can't promise anything," She laughed.

"Night Herms."

"Wait you never told me how you got a black eye?" She asked.

"Night Hermione."

"Nighty night."


	10. After the Storm came a Rainbow

_**A/N I will be updating a lot it's great news for you but I have one month of summer left then I'm back in school I'm happy because woohoo 11**__**th**__** grade but boohoo I won't have much time to update. Enough about me and more about this chapter aye so I already told you about someone fighting Draco's dad but you guys don't know who so prepare for a surprise! Also I'm sorry about the duels if they seem boring, this will be Hermione's P.O.V. and fluff and humor will indeed be here. I hope you guys enjoy!**_

**Hermione P.O.V.**

So I wake up and notice that Draco literally has his arms wrapped around me, with his head fitted into my neck. But he told me no funny business! I have to get up and do something, plus feeling his breathe on my neck makes me want to giggle. I start to shift around, trying to slide out of his grip. I wonder if he's holding because he's afraid he'll lose me or because he wants me. Either way I don't mind, trust me. His natural body odor smells so sexy and inviting. I had this dream it was something like this that happened:

"_MOVE HERMIONE! MOVE HERMIONE!" Draco yelled._

_I look around and notice the flat is on fire. I move out into his room and look for something to put it out. Our wands where in the living room which I have no idea why they are in there but still I had no wand. I hear a loud crash and I start to see the fire creeping up the door! I need to get out of here, I run to the window but it's locked! I soon see a figure walking to me._

"_DRACO THANKS GOD!" I signed._

"_GUESS AGAIN!" _

_It was Bellatrix!_

It was the worst dream of my life minus the other four years of those dreams about _her_. I thought after I killed her maybe I would sleep better but didn't do the trick. I try to forget about her but every time I try, my arm reminds me of her. I have tried to remove those bloody scars but that's impossible if it was a normal scar it would just fade out but since it was done with magic it will never fade sadly. I walk into the bathroom and splash some water on my face, I feel Crookshanks dash across my feet and run into Draco's room. I walk over to the toilet, close the lid, and sit on it. I need to find someone I can I can talk to and maybe jut maybe they can help me forget her. I close my eyes and begin to space out until I hear feet coming out of the room; I look up and see Draco.

"Good Morning, Herms," Draco mumbled underneath his messing blond hair.

His hair covered his soft sliver eyes while his smile was just as bright as it usually is. He pulled on a pitch black tank-top over his Slytherin boxers. He walked over to me and pushed my hair behind my ears. Then he just frowned.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Why are you so depress-like?" He deeply signed.

"Oh, it was just a nightmare," I said standing up leaving the bathroom.

"WAIT!" He screamed.

"What?"

"Stay in here for a bit, I get lonely plus I get to show my chest scar," He said while laughing sticking out his chest.

"Alright stud," I said winking at him.

"So what was the dream about?" He said while rubbing the cool gel on his rock hard chest.

"You really don't want to know my dream, it was stupid really stupid!" I blurted out.

"Come on, I let you snore loud last night."

"I DON'T SNORE!"

"Sure, so dream?"

"Nightmare and it was about Bellatrix Lestrange," I mumbled.

He walked over to me and hugged me; I guess he knew how it felt to keep having the same nightmare over and over. After we got dressed for the day, he made breakfast for us, and then he left for work. Since he can't exactly find a good paying job in the Wizarding World and his dad cut him off he works at this local coffee shop. He actually hates his job but it buys groceries, so he can't complain that must. I would usually be at school training to be Healer, but since they gave me a day off I don't know what I should do? I want to go check up on my mom but she said she still needs her alone time after my dad died and I refused to move back in. Ginny, is well pregnant again, Luna maybe be free, Neville isn't even in London right now, and Ron forget about it _**(in Italian accent)**_.__I might just go hanging around Draco's coffee shop, well the one he works at. First I clean the house, second take care of any problems that involve Crookshanks, third get ready to go. As I approach the door someone knocks on it, I look through the peep hole and it's Narcissa Malfoy. I open the door and stand there breathless.

"H-h-hi," I stuttered.

"Oh, hi," She mumbled.

"D-d-do you want to come in?" I nervously ask.

"Sure, I would mind coming in." She mumbled walking in and standing still.

So we stand there looking at each other. What do you say to a women who watched her son get abused and watched you and enjoyed watching you getting tortured. I send my patronus to Draco hoping and praying he gets here soon.

"Well, you can sit on the couch," I offer.

"I don't want your ger-, I mean no thank you," She said.

"You don't want to sit there because I sit there," I stated.

She nodded and I just rolled my eyes. How can you be so rude, thank god Draco appeared in the kitchen soon.

"HEY HERMS, WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT!" He hollered still sounding charming.

"UM COME IN AND SEE!" I yell back.

"Really if Crookshanks ate my pill-," He said stopping once he saw his mother.

"What are you doing here?" He spat at her.

"Well, I want to apologize."

"Four years too late!" He yelled.

He was about to leave her but I saw that look in her eyes the look of true forgiveness and sorrow. I grabbed his hand, blushed and pulled him back over.

"Draco, give her a chance," I cooed.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"I lost my father, and I hate knowing that last thing me talked about was why I invited 'my worst enemy' and not Ron. He may have died being proud of me but I have to carry that with me for the rest of my life. Do you want your last memory of your mom being the fact that you hate her?" I said starting to cry.

He embraced me, right in front of his mother. He used his hand to wipe any tears that slipped through the cracks.

"Alright mom, Hermione does have a point. I couldn't live that down if you died and all I remember was the fight. I forgive and only you. But you have to notice that Hermione is a part of my life, and she isn't going away ok?"

He did not just say that! I'm not all no, I'm more yeah. But still that's his mom, but I kind of see where he is going with this. It's like if she truly loves him, she wouldn't care about my race but if she cares about my race she doesn't care then this is all a crock of shit.

"I don't care who's involved I just miss my son!" She cried running over to Draco and gave him a bear hug. He hugged her back and smiled at me.

While I did my job, I start to head back to my room to give them so alone time. Four years is a long time not to talk to your family, I hated during the war. I couldn't even owl my family because they didn't even know who I was. It was like hell. God I miss my dad so much. He was the person I could rant to and even if he didn't understand he still gave advice. He even once tried to help me in some of my homework from Hogwarts. Crazy right? But that was the kind of man he was. He gave me my first book when I was two. It was Colors and Shapes, it was amazing. I actually wanted to become a dentist, but then my magic kicked in; he helped me through it though. He never turned his back on me, he wasn't mad that I changed his memory, he was more sad because he didn't know me. He was surprise when I brought Ron home; he was disappointed more than anything. He wanted me to be with some exactly intelligent, but he soon grew to like him. I only wished he would have met Draco, he would force me to marry this idiot. But only if I was happy with him, in two days it's his birthday he would have been 54. We use to switch the numbers around so he would be turning 45, he already turned 54. I'm going to visit his grave, maybe even have a little ceremony. But I better ask my mum before I do so. He was her husband for 25 years. They had me during their third year of being married. It's weird to say that I'm 22 years old and I was already engaged at age 20 and it ended two years later. Yeah that god I'm not too old you know? _Knock knock_!

"Come in!" I yelled.

Draco and Mrs. Malfoy came walking in. I noticed that my bed was covered in books, papers, and photos. I began to make room for them to sit but Draco didn't mine the mess and just flopped right down on all the mess. Mrs. Malfoy just stood there.

"Um, how may I help you guys?" I asked.

"Herms, you want to go to dinner with us?"Draco asked in a kind of begging manor.

"Um, I have nothing to do, you know that. So I would be honored to go out only if you're ok with me going Mrs. Malfoy." I answered.

"Oh, dear it was my idea by the way call me Narcissa."

"Herms, do you think your mum would want to go?" Draco begged again.

"She's not really a big fan of Wizarding World," I mumbled.

"WAIT THAT'S YOU MUM AND SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE OUR WORLD!" from surprise it was Narcissa.

"Yeah, plus my dad dying and us not really talking at the moment," I mumbled once more.

"Draky, you didn't tell me this!"

"Mum, I didn't quite know all the way!" Draco cried spazzing out.

It was kind of cute watching him flip his arms around and nearly fall of my bed.

"So when are me leaving?" I asked as my stomach grumbled.

"We can leave now."

So we arrive at this normal looking resturtant. By that I mean it wasn't too fancy, see Draco has lowered his standards but I don't know about his mum. But she pulled through. We were having a great time until _he _walked in. He spotted us right away and walked right over. He sat beside his wife; I noticed he had his right hand under the table. Draco reached for my right hand and squeezed it. His father literally looked like he was ready for a duel. That's when it happened. He grabbed his wand.

"REDUCTO!" He shouted.

It hit me making me fly back against a waiter carrying glasses. They exploded onto my body, and then he walked over to finish the job when Draco ran over.

"WHAT ARE YOUDOING?" He yelled.

"She killed my favorite in-law now she must pay!" Luicus screamed.

Draco got in front of his father and tackled him to the floor they began to fight. Draco started on top and was punching his father every punch full of hate. Then the tables turned and Luicus was on top and was beating with what every he could grab. Soon I noticed I wasn't the only one bleeding.

"MUM PLEASE HELP!" Draco cried.

Come on Narcissa please this one time.

"MUUUM!" Draco screamed.

"Back off my son!" Narcissa yelled.

"EXPILLERIMUS!" Narcissa yelled.

I wanted to help but soon everything went black. I woke up in St. Mungo's. I began to look around and saw Ginny, Harry, Mum, Crookshanks, and Ron. I look over to see my mum fast asleep, Crookshanks was asleep and the bottom of my bed, Ron was just pacing and Harry and Gin just talked.

"Hello?" I said.

The whole room just woke up and ran over to me. Gin beat everyone else, which shocked me.

"'MIONE HOW ARE YOU! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEARTATTACK!" Gin cried.

Harry was next.

"He's going away for a long time 'Mione," He told me smiling.

Ron was nexted.

"Told you he was dangerous!" Ron yelled at me.

Mum was last but not least.

"Dear, you made me so scared. If I lost you I don't know what I'll do, counting you haven't gave me grandchildren yet." She whispered while rubbing me head.

"Gin, mum, and Harry so I scared you guys. Ron you don't even know what happened! He was protecting me from his father. Leave me the hell alone!"

"Hermione what happened together forever? Golden Trio? Three Musketeers?" Ron said.

"Listen, Harry, you and me will always be the Golden Trio but stop forcing it," I mumbled.

I gestured for everyone to leave. Draco put his life on the line for me, he could have just let me die but he stepped in. I hear the door open to see Draco, his arm is in a cast and his left eye looks big and purple again. He came with gifts, it was just some lilies. Man he sure does know what makes me light up. He comes over and sits on the bed.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled.

"For what?" I asked looking confused.

"Look at you! I put you in St. Mungo's!" He cried.

"You didn't do anything, we don't get to pick our parents," I said cupping his head in my hands.

Then he leans in and kisses me. It was spontaneous! I was waiting that long for a reason. The most have stopped spinning and pause gravity because it felt like I was floating. It was just right, it was rushed or it was a long time. I kissed Draco Malfoy and I wonder why we didn't do this sooner. His lips were as soft and babies skin. When we finally broke apart we saw everyone standing in the doorway with almost all the same expressions but Ron. He looked disgusted. Like he just saw giant spiders crawl out the wall and sit on his head. He ran over and just looked us both in the face and growled.

"FINALLY!" Gin and Harry shouted.

"I like them together don't you, Mrs. Granger?" Narcissa asked. My mum nodded.

Crookshanks just ran around happy. Then Ron finally spoke.

"Are you doing this for payback?" He asked.

"What do you mean Weasely?" Draco asked.

"You both know what I mean. Come on, Hermione I'm sorry ok?" He laughed.

Ginny was about to hit him upside the head but Harry held her back.

"I don't go kissing every girl to get payback," Draco spat out.

"Really, you arse! How dare you think that!" I yelled while getting out of the hospital bed, with some help from Draco.

"You think I want you back huh? Well, I don't! I told you to give up already!" I hollered.

"So you really are into a Slytherin?" Ron spat through his teeth.

"We aren't in Hogwarts anymore Ron! I don't care if he was a Hufflepuff!"

"Thought this was a joke, but it's the truth," Ron screamed raising his fist in the air.

I was about to say something when Gin stepped in.

"Like I said before, you lost the best thing in your life," She said sternly.

"Ginny, I'm your brother you are surpose to side with me!"

"We cant handle this much stress!" She yelled gesturing tolds her belly, and Harry.

"You guys have been friends for years that wont ever change but move the FUCK ON!" this time it was Harry.

Ron walked over, looked Draco up and down then did the same to me. He smiled and pushed his hair back.

"I'm going to miss you but it's time to move on," He said leaving. "Oh, and Draco this isn't over!"

We flooed home, I crashed on the couch with Crookshanks.

_**A/N I will show you guys what happened in Draco's hopstial room in the next chapter and also I will give you guys a spoiler since I officially have 18 followers and 6 favorites and thanks guys. In the next chapter Hermione and Draco will go on the first official date, since on V-day was bad and then what happened in this chapter. Also in chapter 12 it's gonna be Hermione's P.O.V., so the party for her dad and her visting him will all be there and in future chapter you will see up's and down's of these to wonderful people. Also the more follers and favorites I get the more I will leave spoilers and write longer chapters and stuff! **_


	11. First Date, The Talk, and The Truth

_**A/.N it's here! Their first date, in this chapter not that much drama but there will be a scene with Draco and Ginny. Oh and first part is in Draco's hospital room.**_

**Draco P.O.V.**

I wake up in St. Mungo's and see my mother sitting at my bed. She had her head down on my bed. I noticed my arm is in a neon blue cast, and my body aches. I wonder how Hermione feels. She fell into a bunch of glasses and had shards of glasses stabbing her all over. I love this women but why can't I just tell her better yet show her. She dissevers someone better unless it's Fire Cracker. That dude really erks my nerves. He is such a bloody idiot! I really never understand what she did see in him. He is an idiot, a rude, sloppy slug! I started to move around which woke my mom up.

"Dear, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine, but how did I get here?" I asked.

"After I shot your father, then the Ministry came, then I flooed you and Hermione here, now you're here. I also called Hermione's friends and family to let them know. The red headed fellow was rather mad at you then sad like everyone else."

"He isn't really fond of me and Herms hanging out," I mumbled.

"Herms?" She asked.

"Oh, it's a nickname I gave Hermione," I said while grinning as I remember her blushing.

"Draky, do you love her?" My mums asked underneath breathe.

"Yeah, always has but after war I lost contact with her and now I'm fighting for her," I muttered.

"Against who, Dear?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasely," I murmured.

"A WEASELY! I MAY NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU LOVE HER SO MUCH BUT I WONT LET YOU LOSE YOUR LOVE AGAINST A WEASELY!" She roared.

"Thanks mum."

"No one beats my Draky."

"But Hermione," I laughed.

My mother soon left my room, I got up and walked towards the women at the desk for were Hermione was located. She told me room 7. I get dress with minus the cast, I got dressed faster than usually. As I got closer I see everyone leaving, first Rooster, second Ginny and Harry, then her mum and Crookshanks. I run over to her door when Rooster really wants to block me.

"Move!" I said trying to force myself pass.

"WHY?" He screeches.

"I need to see her!" I yelled.

"Who Malfoy?" He asked like a jerk.

"HERMS! NOW MOVE!" I hollered.

"Herms?" Everyone said.

"Geeze people it's a nickname! She likes it!" I fussed.

I used a summoning charm, and made some lilies appear _**(if some actually knows the spell please IM A.S.A.P.). **_I walk into her room to see her laying staring into space. I knock on the door to get her attention, and then I walk right over to her.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled so low that she could barley here.

"For what?" Her small sweet voice asks.

"Look at you! I put you in St. Mungo's!" I cried.

"You didn't do anything, we don't get to pick our parents," She said cupping my face.

Then our lips touch. It was amazing; her soft peach lips met mine. It may have been a second but it felt like a life time. I felt her smile has our lips touch and I felt earth just freeze. Then the satellites just zoomed in on this moment and uploaded it to everyone's software. When we pulled away, I turned to see everyone looking happy minus Fire cracker.

_**Insert what happened in Hermione's P.O.V. in the last chapter.**_

* * *

We flooed back home and Herms just fell into the couch. Crookshanks followed and both just passed out. I walked into the kitchen to still see my mother still here. Why is she still here? She has a house all to herself! I mean minus her house elves sadly. I ignore her and start to pour myself a cup of water. Then I begin to feel her glaring at me. It last for a couple more minutes until I give in.

"Yes mum?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"When did you start loving that, I mean Hermione?" She questioned.

"When I started falling for her was in our fourth year but love that was in our sixth year," I mumbled.

"Why? What do you see in her?" She questioned once more.

"She is everything that aggravates me. I mean she's smarter than me, brave, funny, quiet, and strong. So to me all that makes her beautiful. I have never met anyone who can bother me sometimes then make me glow all at the same time," I answered sternly.

"So you want to mix a pure-blood family with a muggle- born family?"

"Yes mother, well hopefully anyway," I said not letting her try to change my mind.

"I tried to eat dinner with her but I can't! It's against everything who I am!" She howled.

"Why did you even invite her? Why did you even come here?" I fussed.

"Because I wanted revenge on her!" She screamed.

"You contacted father to attack her! You made this happen!"

"She killed my sister and your aunt boy somebody had to kill her!"

"SO YOUPLAN OUT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE'S DEATH!" I hollered.

She began to storm out waking up Hermione; she turned to me with this confused look on her face. I'll tell her later but I watch as my mum walk out the door but before she spits on the ground.

"Draco I official disown from the Black Family, this is your last chance do you want to be involved with _that_? She slithered pointing towards Hermione.

Hermione still having that sleepy gaze over her eyes looks confused. I walk over and sit with her and nod yes. Then my mother slams the door and leaves. I won't see her every again. A part of me wants to run after her but I the rest of me say no. Maybe this part is the right part that contains my heart. I turn to look at Hermione and she still looks so lost. I turn towards her, wink then walk into the kitchen, she soon follows.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing just my mother and father planned that lunch, then you know me being disowned nothing to big," I reassured her.

"Nothing to big! I just got you disowned! Whoa! Go after your mum I can go! You can't lose both of your parents, I refuse for that to happen to you," She said starting to ramble.

She walks into her room and begins throwing her things in her bag, and then she pulled out her phone and began calling her mum.

"HERMIONE STOP!" I yelled causing her to turn around.

"What?"

"It was going to happen anyway now put your things back and put your phone away, then come and have tea with me," I said walking out of her room.

Soon she came and sat at the counter, looking calmer then a couple of minutes before. I kind of see why she panicked but then I was kind of lost also. I should be the one freaking out but I can't I'm actually kind of glad that I'm not a part of the Black Family tree anymore. It was terrible and mean of them. Well, hopefully my aunt Andromeda will talk to me. Hell, she was disowned too maybe she'll be stoked to have some to talk to other than my cousin's baby and The Potter/Weasely Clan. I start to smell smoke, I look down any see I forgot about the tea. CRAP! CRAP! I save the tea and flat. Thank God!

"You know, you shouldn't get lost in your thoughts while cooking," Hermione laughed.

"What and why not?" I laughed.

"Because you will end up killing us!" She busted out with laughter.

"You may have a point," I grinned.

I set the tea down on the counter.

"Herms, do you think my aunt would talk to me?" I asked seriously.

"You mean Tonks mum, maybe but wait a bit though," She answered.

"Why?" I questioned.

"It may have been four years ago but she still isn't over Tonks death, none of us are," She mumbled.

"My c-cousin died? But doesn't she have a son?"

"Yeah, she wanted him to have a better life, so she and Remus Lupin risked theirs," She choked out.

"She was killed during the war," I stated.

"Were you two close?" I asked.

"Yeah, Ginny and I looked up to Tonks. She was like the big sister I always wanted, she gave Gin and I hope. She made us see that no matter what happens there is always something good in return. Or as Tonks would say 'After the storm there is always a rainbow just look for it'. She knew what to say, what to do, she helped me so much. Gin and I actually wanted her to marry Bill Weasely so we could always have her around. When I would come and stay Tonks, Gin, and I would spend hours in Gin's room talking and hanging out. She even made Gin and I brides maids at her wedding to Lupin. We all wanted her to stay back for little Teddy but she wanted and needed to be there. Draco, without her being there would have probably had so many different outcomes. She told Gin and I that after we finish Hogwarts we could stay at their flat until we were ready to go. Packing her things up broke us both. We were three sisters she was the oldest, I was in the middle and Gin the youngest. That's why Gin was so worried and scared when she saw me in St. Mungo's. Her funeral killed a little piece of Gin and I but it sunk in that Tonks was really gone and she wasn't coming back. Gin and I go visit her grave on her birthday and on the day the battle ended," She said in tears.

My cousin that I never talked to a day in my life meant the world to Hermione and Ginny. They worshiped the ground she walked on. To see Hermione like this makes me want to cry, but I notice I already am. Hermione hopes off the counter and walks into her room and pulls out a small photo album. She sat it on the table. Then turned to look at me.

"If you want to get to have a clue what Tonks was like then it's all in here, her mum let Ginny and I keep a copy." She said.

"I wished I would have known her," I said flipping through the album.

"Yeah, you would have liked her," Hermione cooed.

"Do you want to go for a walk then a coffee?" I asked the words just flying out of my mouth.

"Sure, I can dress normal right?" She laughed.

"You can always dress normal," I chuckled.

She winked then walked into her room putting the album away, and grabbing a pair of cobalt flats. We took a stroll through a local park Hermione was clumsier than I thought because she kept falling all over the place, lucky I have steady hands you know. We talked about multiple things. She told me tomorrow she wants to how a little get together with her family and friends. I told her she could have it at the flat but no firewhisky. I don't want to see some drunken wizards and witches walking around destroying everything. But she reassured me that it's only about her dad nobody else. I wanted to meet her father; she told me he was a genius. I know it's probably true but still the point of seeing someone whose mind works at the speed of light makes me curious. Hell it should make everyone curious! I'm also wondering if this man really was smart as Herms says he was then why was he prepared for his heart attack. Before anyone thinks you can't be ready for those, you can at least have been told that your heart was in danger; I mean come on the dude was 53 years old. But I did notice while we were at her parents flat that her father cherished Hermione since the day she born until now I mean he had awards from when she had no magic and pictures of her all around his office. But I also noticed a stack of papers on his desk too. I didn't really look into but it did catch my eye. I suddenly get my jacket tugged on and noticed it was Herms.

"Really, our first date and you want to become a space man!" She blurts outs smiling.

"What?" I asked confused deeply.

"You were on Planet Draco again," She laughed.

"Oh, well come aboard my ship dear," I joked.

"Its spacecraft genius," She giggled poking me in chest.

"I'm only the second smartest wizard of our generation not the first," I chuckled.

"True, not everyone can be an evil genius like me, MUHAHAHA!" She said arching her right eyebrow.

"Only you Hermione. Only you," I said smiling.

"What does that mean, second best?" She said running away towards a patch of daisies.

"But I'm first best to getting your heart!" I shouted running after her.

I finally catch up to her; she is laying down looking up at the sunset. I lay down beside her and grabbed her hand.

"So was I right?" I asked.

"Right about what?" She questioned.

"About being the first at getting your heart?"

"Maybe….. Maybe not," She answered as a sly grin appeared across her mouth.

I noticed that she is wearing the necklace I gave her on Christmas. Wait has she been wearing that this whole time? I really need to get better at observing people. I wonder if she noticed that I have been wearing the silver bracelet she gave me.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Have you been wearing that all long?"

"Wearing what?"

"The necklace."

"Oh, yeah every since Christmas."

"I love how the sky turns to a lavender color mixed with a soft red," I whispered.

"Me too, I also like how the sun looks like a perfect semicircle, knowing its millions of miles away," She whispered back.

"You have soft hands Hermione Granger," I said sitting up looking down at her.

"I know I do," She giggled.

"Yeah, but you just can't keep them off me huh?" I chuckled.

"I know, did you put so kind of touching spell on them?" She joked back.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, do you mind if I did?" I asked smirking.

"Nope, because you sir have extremely delicate hands, that I personal love holding," She said giving me a soft smile making just want to kiss her again.

"Well, would you mind if I pressed my lips against yours?" I asked in a deeper voice.

"You don't have to ask," She said.

"But ma'am I MUST be a gentle-" I was cut off by Hermione kissing me. It better the second time around trust me.

"There you bum," She said standing up holding out her hand.

"I was trying to be a COMPLETE GENTLEMAN," I laughed.

"I personal like the Draco who doesn't act like A COMPLETE GENTELMAN," She giggled copying the voice I was making.

"Good to know," I said taking her hand, "Neither do I."

I pick up a flower and handed it to her. She smiled and we began to walk to the coffee shop. She got a latte and I got my coffee black. We walked over to this area to sit; it had two cream colored stoles and one beige round table. We waited a bit until, they brought us our coffee.

"You actually drink straight black coffee," She said making her nose wrinkle up in disgust.

"What's wrong with black coffee?" I moaned.

"It has no flavor, it tastes like dragon piss!" She explained.

"I have never had anything but black coffee," I told her.

"Really?" She asked sounding shocked.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Why?" She questioned raising her right eyebrow.

"First thing I had drunk in the muggle world."

"Oh, makes since. I popped out drink coffee," She chuckled.

"I can see," I said gesturing at her coffee.

She leaned over and took a sip of my coffee and her face turned inside out.

"Yuck!" She yelled coughing.

"Hahaha, your face looks so funny!" I laughed.

"Shut it," She pouted.

"Come on Herms don't through a hissy fit now," I murmured grabbing her hand.

"You know I wonder what Crookshanks is doing as we're on this date?" She asked.

"You know him best, what do you think he's doing?"

"Scratching up your favorite couch pillow," She giggled.

"Why would he do that?" I whined.

"You know why, and don't be all baby-like," She said rubbing circles on the top of my head.

"I'm just playing, ready to head back?" I asked.

She nodded. When we got home Hermione was right. Her little fur ball ate up my pillow. Hermione went to go shower, and Crookshanks followed her. That cat better not try to steal her from me, I'm just playing. She can't kiss and go on dates with a cat right? I flop on the couch until I hear a knock at the door. I look through the peephole to see Ginny, and just Ginny. It's weird not having her with Potter. I opened the door and she just walked right in, and sat on the couch. She noticed the pillow and smiled.

"Crookshanks?" She asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"He hates the white," She stated.

"Nice to know, why are you here Ginny?" I questioned.

"Oh, to give you a warning."

"For what?"

"Hermione. If you break her heart or worse Harry, Neville, Rolf, George, Bill, Percy, and Charlie will hunt you down, torture you then I will personal kill you," She stated.

"Oh, um go to know," I murmured.

"Don't worry Ron is getting the silent treatment from everyone at the moment, including my mum."

"You guys really are protective of Hermione," I stated.

"I have been friends with her since I was in my second year, that woman is more like my sister than friend."

"I wonder did you ever think why Harry and Hermione didn't get together." I asked her.

"Oh yeah I did, until I noticed Hermione and Harry have a brother and sister relationship. I remember when I thought they were snogging but they were planning her mum's birthday."

"Good to know," I said nodding.

"Before I leave, don't worry about my brother, he is just jealous."

"Ever think she'll go back to him?"

"No Draco, sadly." She affirmed.

"Why sadly?"

"I wanted my kids to be related to hers," She said child-like.

"Oh, don't worry I know when she does have kids, yours will be cousins even if they are biologically related," I confirmed.

"I know," She said leaving.

I got into bed thinking, about Hermione, and my past, present and future that all involved her. I waited for her to come to bed but she wasn't in bed yet, so I got up and walked into her room. She wasn't there, I walked into the kitchen and there she was pouring Crookshanks a snack. I tip toed over to her and grabbed her by the waist, then pulled her closer to me.

"Love, let's go to bed," I whispered in her ear.

"I was going, just Crookshanks saw hungry."

"Sure, your dad is watching over you and he is very proud and so is my cousin," I stated.

"How'd you know I was thinking about them?"

"I just know,"

"So about the bed," She yawned, "Let's get in it and go to sleep."

I took her hand and guided her to room, we got in bed and she snuggled up to me. I kissed her forehead then she slowly drifted off to sleep. I fell asleep not too long after her.

_**A/N HAAA someone said why was Narcissa was acting to nice in the last chapter got you my friend. I got two new followers so I'll give you two new spoilers. In the next chapter, it will be very sad and touching counting it's going to be mainly about her dad also there will be two new people of couse they are people I made up ;). Chapter 15 I will skip to May 1**__**st**__** which is the day before Tonks dies **__** . Also the day before the end of the war. Also chapter 15 will contain both days May 2**__**nd. Also chapter 15 will be both of thems P.O.V.'s**__**Thanks you guys and gals for your support. Also did you guys like the 'the talk' Ginny had with Draco? **_


	12. Grive, New Family with a splash of Love

_**A/N So I didn't update soon just this chapter is going to be sad and full of drama and a little fluffy moment with Dromione. Also if you haven't read the authors note in chapter 11 do so now because it has been updated. ;)**_

**Hermione P.O.V.**

I woke up today and cried. Today was my dad's 54th birthday and he wouldn't here for it. I slipped out of Draco's hands, and then walked towards the bathroom. I wiped the tears that rained from my eyes off my cheeks. I hop in the shower, and try to drain all the sorrow from my body, but failed. I go into my room to find clothes to wear. I end up pulling out a pair on sky blue jeans and a lilac long sleeve shirt, I then slip on my white flats. While walking into the living room I saw that Crookshanks was up and was waiting for me near the couch.

"Hey, you know its dad's birthday right?" I whisper.

He replies with a nod and we walk into the kitchen. I start making tea on the stove, when I hear footsteps walking towards this direction. It was Draco and he looked rather worried. He walks towards me and leans up on the counter.

"Yes?" I mumbled.

"Why are you up?" He questioned.

"I usually wake up at this time on my father's birthday," I conformed.

"Since when?"

"Since I was like 4."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I use to run into my parent's room and jump on them," I said smiling at the old memory.

He nodded then just watched me finish making tea. After the tea was done, we walked into the living room and began to chat until we heard a knock on the door. I got up hoping it was my mum it was 7am plus she promised me she said would arrive here first. I look through the peephole and see its Ginny not my mum. I open the door let her in; she gives me a long loveable hug.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" She whispered to me as she walked into the kitchen.

"Terrible, my dad is six feet under and missing his 54th birthday. We had plans to go to our favorite bookstore Gin," I mumbled starting to cry.

She quickly began wiping them away, and gave me another bear hug. When we got to the kitchen we noticed Draco at the stove with pots in front of him.

"Love, what are you doing?" I wondered.

"Making the food for the party."

"You do know my family is vegetarian, correct?" I said looking at some meat placed out on the counter.

"I do now," He smirked.

"Next time ask," I said smiling back.

"Ginny, do you eat this stuff?" He questioned.

"At first hell no! But convinced me to try it and wasn't that bad," She laughed.

"What about Harry?" He asked while laughing.

"He was already eating at her house before we got serious," She answered.

"Gin, where is Harry and James?" I asked.

"Oh, he is coming just after awhile. We had to explain to Ron that you aren't doing anything for you dad and then told Luna, Rolf, and George to come over here for the party," She conformed.

I nodded. A couple more hours pass, and everyone is here, including Bill and Fleur. I look around to notice that my mother still wasn't here. I look at Gin to Harry then to Draco then back to Gin, it was almost time for me to visit him and she wasn't anywhere to be found. I look at all of all them one last time. Then I walked into my room and pulled out my cellular device to call my mum. It rung twice before she answered.

"Mum where are you?" I questioned.

"Honey, I can't make it," She whispered.

"Why not?" I asked sounding worried.

"Because I can't be around _those_ type of people," She mumbled.

"I'm like these people! Plus this isn't about me or them it's about dad!" I yelled.

"I don't even know some of _those _people!" She roared back.

"Mum! You know all of them minus Rolf!" I cried.

"I'm not your father! I'm not fascinated with that crap!" She fussed.

"What would have dad thought about you doing this!" I angrily cried out.

"How the hell was I supposed to know? Hermione we were getting a divorce anyway!" She screamed.

I hung up, and turned to see Harry, Gin, Luna, George, and Draco looking directly at me. Gin ran over to me and hugged me again, next Harry, then Draco, after him Luna and George both attacked me with a hug. Tears began to slip through my eyes.

"Guys, thanks but I must go visit my dad," I mumbled through the hugs.

"You know Hermione, Nargals will be there so can I come?" Luna asked.

"No Luna, I think 'Mione wants time alone," Gin laughed.

"Sorry Luna, next time," Harry chuckles.

We start laughing with; Rolf runs in and joins us.

"I didn't know the party was in my room!" I joked.

"Neither did I!" Draco laughed.

After everything calms down I slip out of the flat and aprrated to the graveyard where my father was. His grave read:

_Here lies Henry Granger, wonderful father, husband, best friend, dentist and over a loyal man. He was taken from us to soon._

Tears worked up to my eyes and it felt like a bucket of tears just poured from my eyes. I kneeled down beside his grave and look up at the sky. It was a lovely sunset, I remember when we use to just sit outside in the backyard and stay out there all night well until I fell asleep. I remember the first time I came home from Hogwarts and I raned to him then he just swung me up then gave me a giant hug. I stand up and summon a bouquet of wisterias to place them in front of his grave. They were his favorite flowers. I looked over my shoulder to see two figures in the back watching me.

"HEY YOU! GET AWAY CREEPS!" I yelled.

Instead of leaving they walked closer to me, soon I saw a woman who looked to be in my mother's age range then a girl that looked to be a young teenager. The women had honey blonde hair with streaks of grey in them with glowing green eyes, and wore a light brown coat over a red-orange dress. While the girl had chocolate brown hair with dark mud brown eyes, and wore a dark purple Carnegie with a dark brown coat over, then midnight blue skinny jeans with black flats. The women kept staring at me until I also noticed the girl had a Hogwarts book and my favorite one at that _Hogwarts: A History. _So she went to Hogwarts that's cool but it still didn't explain why she was here.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

Silent.

"Can you at least tell me why you are following me? I saw you guys earlier but didn't say anything." I told them.

Finally the girl opened her mouth.

"I'm Harmony, and we were here to go to my father's grave." The girl mumbled.

"What are you talking about; this is _my father's _grave." I told her.

"Wait are you saying that Henry Granger is your father?" The women questioned.

DUH! He has been my father since birth idiots! But instead of saying all that I just nod.

"He's my father too," Harmony mumbled.

This is one sick joke.

"How old are you kid?" I asked.

"I'm not a kid, and I'm 12," She said.

"Wait! I-f-f you are 12 that means I was 10 when you were born," I choked out.

"Wait! Don't tell me you are my sister?" She questioned.

"Maybe, since we might be related, do you want to come my flat and c-celebrate with my friends," I told them nearly choking on every word.

My father had another family when I was 10 years old; I wasn't even at Hogwarts yet. But I can't be mad at him, I should be but I can't. He's my only father and even if he did have another family he still spent time with me and was still a father. If that's why my mother getting a divorce I see why, but if she knew before hand what took her so long to tell me in the first place. I mean come on mum, but if this girl is my sister I better make the best of it. I think she's in her second year in Hogwarts; I was getting too lost in my thoughts again.

"She can't go! She has this problem!" Her mother yelled out.

"Mum, its fine," She whispered.

"Listen, it's not a problem. I can tell by your book that you are a witch and you go to Hogwarts. I bet you are a muggle-born like me. Also Ms. all my friends are wizards and witches." I told them.

"H-how did you know?" Harmony stuttered.

"Because I'm a witch," I told her.

"I want to go and learn more about you," Harmony mumbled.

Her mother grabs her by her arm and steps back.

"How can I trust you?" Her mother spat out at me.

"Because I am witch, I fought in the second Wizarding War," I snarled.

"Who are you?"Harmony questioned me.

"I'm Hermione Granger," I cheerfully say.

"We can go to my flat, I don't like talking in a graveyard," I mumbled.

We went back to the flat to see that almost everyone was gone but Gin and Harry. I noticed Harry passed out on couch with Crookshanks in his arms. They looked adorable. As soon as I shut the door Ginny and Draco to me then they tackled me in one giant bear hug. Then they took a step back and looked at Harmony, then her mum.

"I can explain once we sit down," I told them.

Soon we all flopped down on the couch minus Harmony and her mum, she stayed standing while, and Harmony sat in the single chair. Draco brought us some tea and here I go trying to explain to a 12 year old about my life well some of it. At least I'll let her met some of the most important people in my life minus my mum, at the moment anyway. I had to break this unspeakable silence.

"Well guys, this is Harmony my dad's other kid," I told them sipping on my tea.

"Hey Harmony," Said Gin.

"Hello Harmony," Draco said but he also mumbled something I couldn't hear.

I'll just ask him later anyway.

"Hey there Harmony," Harry yawned.

"This Harry, Ginvera, and Draco," I told her pointing at each of them.

"Hi guys," Harmony said.

"MIONE MY NAME IS GINNY OR GIN! DON'T CALL ME GINVERA!" Ginny yelled pushing me over into Draco.

Harry and Draco began to crack right up. While Harmony and her mum stood looking at us.

"Sorry I forgot to get them to tell them something about themselves," I told her shoving Ginny right back.

"Can the red head go first?" Harmony asked.

"Sure!" I cheered.

"Fine, I'm Hermione's best friend has been since my second year and her third year of Hogwarts. Technically I look as us as sisters, she is extremely important to me," She said rolling her eyes at the last part.

"I'll go next," Draco mumbled.

"Are you sure?" I asked grabbing his hand.

"Yeah Drake, you could go last this kid doesn't need allll of that," Harry sarcastically said.

"I don't mind," Harmony spoke up.

"I like this kid," Draco smirked.

"Ok, basically, I'm her boyfriend and ex -worse enemy. Also in Hogwarts we were rivals," He told her shocking all three of us.

"I guess, I'm next," Harry said, "Well, Mione is my best friend and sister also, we been through hell and back and still are friendship is still strong," Harry sternly said.

"Aren't you two apart of the Golden trio?" Harmony asked.

The room froze.

"Y-yeah we are," Harry stuttered.

"Then where's I think Ron?" Harmony questioned.

Harry looked at me then I looked at him.

"Well, he- we- don't speak to Ronald anymore," I choked out.

"Hey what house are you in?" Gin asked trying to get off the subject.

This why I love Ginny Weasely people.

"Hufflepuff, also my full name is Harmony J. Wilkins," Harmony told us.

"Play qudditch?" Ginny wondered.

Please don't answer or please say no.

"I do, I'm Chaser," Harmony told us.

Ginny popped up and hugged the girl. They ended up knocking over the coffee table, making the tea spill.

"HARMONY J. WILKINS! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" roared.

"M-m-mum I'm sorry," Harmony cried.

"Really it was my fault," Ginny said standing up for the girl.

"I don't care, I told her not too," snarled.

"Listen, Draco and I push that old table over all the time," I said trying to reassure her, also getting some glares full of laughter from Harry and Ginny.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Draco blurted out.

This sends Ginny and Harry into fit of laughter, I mean they were holding their stomachs and crying tears. But it really wasn't that funny, but then again my cheeks were turning into a deep red.

"See mum, Hermione doesn't care," Harmony said.

"We are leaving," mumbled.

"Can I you see again?" Harmony begged me.

"Yeah, if it's fine with your mum," I said walking over to and giving her a side hug.

"I'm fine with that ," Her mum conformed.

Soon they were gone and all three of my friends were giving me that stare that said 'You have a lot to explain', I signed then we all walked into the kitchen. I made a new batch of tea and then I made banana nut muffins. I didn't want this to happen. THANKS DAD! I sit on the counter, Ginny and Harry sit on the barstools and Draco stands in the doorway.

"So how did you meet her?" Draco asked gently.

"I met her at my-our fathers grave," I told them.

"I don't like her mum," Gin peeped out.

"I know!" I blurted out.

"I mean she snatched that poor girl up and then was so rude! My mum isn't even that cruel!" I yelled.

"Speaking of your mum how is she?" Harry asked.

"I called her back and she apologized. She wants to have lunch soon with all of us," I told them.

"You mean me and you or Ginny, Harry, me, and you?" Draco questioned.

"The last one," I answered.

"Why? I mean first we have this bitchy lady then your mum isn't that much better," Gin whined.

"My mum may not understand our world but she isn't like _that_," I pointed out laughing.

Soon Gin and Harry left leaving Draco and I alone, finally. I flopped on Draco's bed and let out a deep sign. He walked in soon after and did the exact same. We didn't really talk we just cuddled for a good minute until we heard an owl peaking on the glass window. I was about to get it but Draco kissed my forehead and told me to stay here to relax. I wasn't in the mode to argue anyway. Draco gave the owl a treat and took the letter. He read it then looked at me with this look I can't explain.

"Who's it from?" I questioned.

"Your sister," He said passing me the letter.

It was already 9pm I hope this isn't long.

_Dear Sis, (can I call you that? It sounds so cool)_

_I was wondering do you and you ravishing boyfriend have a spare room. I know we just met and it seems pretty off the wall but I want to live with someone who understands my little issue as my mum puts it. After we left you guys today I felt empty but when I was there I felt so full of life. I bet you think I'm loony but that's how I felt. You friend Ginvera seems so funny and cool. I want you and me to have that kind of relationship. I saw how you guys just pranked and messed with each other and didn't get mad. I can tell that you are smart, from your aura. Also I got to me two-thirds of the Golden Trio most wizards and witches my age dream of meeting you two. Mainly you, actually. I think in Ravenclaw my friend Allison Coles like worships you. She was actually disappointed that she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor. I was too. But before I knew Ally and I worshipped you. I was flabbergasted when we ended being sisters. I also noticed that we got the bad hair from dad's side of the family. I hate it! My mum wants to apologize too. She wasn't mad at you or any of us, it's just the fact that she has a witch daughter and the love of her life lied to her. I could read by the way you looked at her. Also I noticed your cute loveable cat. He seemed to have some age too him, am I right? How old is he/her? I want to know everything about you and dad. I also want to tell you things, and on breaks celebrate with your friends, family, and mine. I bet you think I'm odd for writing this long letter but I do this quite often. When I make mum mad I write a two pages paper on what every I did. I use to hate but now I love. You know I want to be a Healer when I get older, that or work at Hogwarts. Either one I'm fine with but I think I would work better as Healer. I'm really shy that why I wasn't really a chatter box._

_Love Harmony,_

I look at Draco to find his lazy self already asleep. I start shaking him over and over.

"Yes Love?" He mumbles under the pillow.

"Harmony wants to move."

"Lovely," He said giving me a smart-ass smirk.

"Where would she stay second best?" I wondered using the title I gave him on our first date.

At this he sits up and throws a pillow my direction, I duck and it hits Crookshanks.

"If we put your things in here, then she could have your room," Draco said getting up.

I look around then I get tackled onto the bed but this stud. This is not a way to get someone in bed with you. I told him that last time. So he is holding me down by wrist and breathing down my neck.

"That would make since but I'm not sure," I said through my giggles.

"We can always talk about this later," He purred in my ear.

"I'm sleepy," I faked yawned.

"Oh whatever," He cooed.

He said hoping of me and kissing me on my lips.

_**A/N I need to know what you guys think I should do. Should I have Harmony move in or not? Because this could change things in my future chapters minus chapter 15. Review or PM I don't mind but do tell me ok? Also since I'm asking you guys I can't give out spoilers until the next chapter because I need your opinion on Harmony. **_


	13. Losing Family and Gaining Family

**Draco P.O.V.**

So today Harmony is taking the spare room. Hermione needed to help her finish packing up. We talked to Harmony's mum and we made a deal. Harmony can spend half of summer and her breaks here, but Christmas will be spent with Mrs. Wilkins, but if Harmony wants to stay she can. Or we just celebrate together at Mrs. Granger's, Mrs. Wilkins's, or our flat. But I decided since Harmony is a hufflepuff that I'll make her room have a hufflepuff them. I change the walls from that pale white to a creamy soft yellow. I summon a canary yellow dresser, and nightstand. Then in the middle of her pitch black top blanket it had the Hufflepuff animal, badger, in the middle of it. Hermione told me that Harmony owned a light black owl named Pixel. I opened her new window and make an owl stand. She also mentioned that Harmony, loved to read and take photo's, so last night while Hermione and I were out we bought a camera for her. I placed that on one of the legs from her bed. I made a mid-size bookshelf for the girl. When I was finished I flopped on the couch. Crookshanks finally took a liking towards me, so he curled up beside me. Soon we start following asleep, when Hermione and Harmony walks through the door.

"Hey love, Hey Harmony," I told them as they walked into the living room.

Hermione looked like she had been crying and Harmony had the same look.

"Dear, are you ok?" I questioned.

"What! O-o-oh y-y-yeah, I'm fine," She stammered.

"Love, what happened?" I asked.

"We saw Ronald Weasely and his Wife. There was huge fight and Hermione almost killed Ronald, because he was talking bad about you. Then he told us both that he was happy that our father died and was a bloody man-whore. She lost it, she took her wand and made trees fall and some missed him. But he got away ok, but his wife well, she didn't like what happened. She made Hermione's scar on her right forearm more clearly," Harmony told me.

"THAT WEASEL! HE THINKS HE CAN TALK TO YOU LIKE THAT! THEN HIS WIFE! FUCK HIS WIFE! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! WHERE'S MY WAND!" I roared standing up stalking towards our room.

Hermione walked in, and touched my arm.

"Stop," She mumbled.

"Hell no! He's not going to get away with treating you like that!" I told her with anger in each word.

Not towards her but towards _him._

"What are you going to do? Love, you're an ex-Deatheater, even if you do splinch him, you would go straight to Azkaban," She soothed.

"I'm not going to let someone degrade you," I cooed.

She pulled me into a tight hug.

"I rather have you here," Hermione whispered in his ear.

"Ok, love," I whispered back.

We walked back into the living room. Hermione walked over to Harmony with some tea.

"I'm sorry you had to meet Ronald in that manner," She apologized.

"It's fine, he was a git to you, so that means he wasn't worth meeting," Harmony reassured her.

"You really are my sister," Hermione said smiling.

"We can eat first, then show you your room or show your rooms then eat?" I offered.

"I don't really care which one we do," She said.

"I'm starving," Hermione said.

"We can go out for dinner?" I offered.

"I would love that! Can, your friends come too?" Harmony piped up.

"Its food, Ginny will be there," Hermione conformed.

We all chuckled, and then we went to this restaurant called Warlocks Ways In. It's not a really fancy restaurant it's more of a calm and comfy place to eat. Hermione owled Harry, Ginny, and baby James to meet us there. When we arrived Ginny looked extremely mad.

"What took you guys so long?" Ginny whined.

"We had to change," Herms answered.

"That's a cute baby," Harmony blurted out.

"Thanks, I try you know," Ginny laughed.

"He looks more like Potter than anything else," I laughed.

"Oh, shut up," Ginny told me playfully.

So we got to are table and ordered. Hermione was asking different and it wasn't just me that noticed. I could tell by the way Ginny was looking at her, that she knew something was up. Potter was also looking at Herms in a strange way. After we ate and chatted a little bit, Harmony, Herms, and I headed back to our flat. We began to show Harmony her new room.

"Wow! You guys really out did yourselves!" Harmony gasped.

"Oh, Draco organized the room, I just gave made the list," Hermione cooed.

To my surprise Harmony ran up to me and gave me a tight hug.

"Thanks, Draco!" She cheered.

"Y-your w-welcome," I stuttered.

Harmony just jumped on her bed and began jumping up and down. She pulled Hermione on with her; soon the both of them were having fun, giggling uncontrollably.

"Love, come on!" Hermione laughed.

"Give me a second."

I grabbed Harmony's new camera and snapped a picture of Harmony and Hermione laughing, having their hair swinging around. Then I dived onto the bed with them. For a good half an hour we were just laughing and jumping on the bed. Harmony reached for her camera.

"Say cheese!" She shouted.

She took a photo of all of us smiling. Soon we had to stop jumping around because there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get," I told them.

The nodded. I can't believe Hermione's little sister is great. But what caught me off guard is that she called me Draco. I know it's my name but still. It was weird. When I reached the door, I saw Mrs. Granger standing in the door-way.

"Love, you mum's here!" I hollered.

I gestured for her to sit down on the couch. A couple weeks ago when Hermione told Mrs. Granger about Harmony, she got furious at both Hermione and Mr. Granger. She blamed Hermione for allowing Harmony to move in and stay here part time, also for forming a relationship with Harmony. After that, Hermione refused to let this little kid face the wizarding world all alone, from her own experience on facing on her own. Then Mrs. Granger hated Mr. Granger because he didn't tell her about the affair. Hermione ran out of the room with Harmony only a few steps behind her.

"Hello," Hermione said coldly.

"Hi," Mrs. Granger replied just as cold.

Mrs. Granger looked at Harmony and frowned.

"Is this _her_?" Mrs. Granger questioned.

"You mean is this my little sister, then yes mother it is," Hermione snarled.

"Dear, don't be a smart-arse, it doesn't suit you," Mrs. Granger shot back.

"Well, my bad mother," Herms said sarcastically.

"Love, do you want me to leave?" I asked.

"No, you and Harmony can stay," She told us.

"So this is the rut?" Her mum slithered.

"Don't call her that!" I blurted out.

I looked over at Harmony hiding behind Hermione, looking like she was about to burst into tears. I crouched down so I am on her level and pulled her into a tight hug. Hermione looked at us and gave us a smile.

"Hermione, what am I going to do with you!" Her mum snarled.

"You can accept Harmony or we just won't be talking for awhile until you do," Hermione sternly said.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving," Mrs. Granger said getting up walking towards the door.

Harmony ran up to her.

"Why don't you like me? Why can't you just believe Hermione judgment? Why don't you even like Draco? I saw those looks you kept giving him. Hermione has tried nothing but accept me in the couple of days that she has known me. I looked up to her already, then to find out she's my sister made me ecstatic. I thought she learned her kind ways from you. Her mum. But I guess I was wrong. If you can't even have a decent conversation with Hermione, I'm glad you don't bother with me," Harmony told Mrs. Granger.

Mrs. Granger raised her hand and was about to smack Harmony when Hermione jumped in the way, and took the smack herself. Tears fell down Hermione's face.

"Don't you dare touch her," Hermione growled.

"Why are you protecting g someone you don't know!" Her mum roared.

"Because, _I _know how it feels! The feeling of being different. Everyone giving you nasty looks and making you sick to your stomach!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione, I thought I raised you better than that!" Her mum screamed.

"Raised me? Hell, dad raised me, while you played house next door," Hermione snarled.

"Why did I even come here!"

"You tell me!"

"I want my daughter back, not this one."

"I'm still Hermione Jean Granger."

"You aren't!"

"Yeah, mum and you're still you by hitting a little girl!"

"Since, when do you back talk to _me_?" Her mum questioned.

"I'm 22 years old! Mum, I can talk however I like!"

"So I see, you worthless piece of shit!" Her mum yelled.

It was getting much tensed, and by the look on Hermione's face she was done with the discussion. I walked in between Hermione and Her mum.

"It's time you to go," I told Mrs. Granger.

She didn't even hesitate, nor look back at Hermione. She slammed our door shut. Hermione looked at where her mum just left. Harmony looked back at Hermione.

"I'm sorry," Harmony mumbled to Hermione.

"Harmony, it's not your fault, ever since dad died she has been acting cold towards Draco and I," Hermione reassured her.

"But why?" Harmony wondered.

"Because, I'm finally happy," Hermione told her.

Herms and Harmony walked back in Harmony's room, so Herms could tuck Harmony in and read her a story. I wonder if we ever had kids would she act the same. But more motherly, what am I even talking about, we aren't even married. Plus it hasn't even been a year yet. But I have know her for seven years already but minus the four years we didn't talk plus I was an arse to her in those seven years, equals I got along time with my love. After Harmony's asleep, Herms walks out and walks into the kitchen. She puts the kettle on the stove and then sat on counter with her head leaning back on the wall with her eyes closed. I walk into the kitchen a lean against the wall.

"Ahh why is she such a arse!" Herms screamed.

"She just doesn't understand," I cooed.

"Draco, she was about to hit Harmony!" Herms cried.

"Did see um use to hit um you?" I questioned.

"Does that even matter," She mumbled.

"Whenever you're ready for it to matter," I answered her.

She just nodded.

"How's your arm?" I asked.

"It's been burning all day," She murmured.

I went into the freezer and pulled out an icepack, I walked over and placed it on her arm. We stood there for a while just staring into each eyes, until the kettle went off. Hermione, was getting up to get it put I sat her back down. I took the kettle off and Herms paced me two mugs.

"I wish I could hex him onetime," I mumbled.

"I would let you, put I prefer my boyfriends out of Azkaban," She smirked.

"True and I do prefer doing this to me girlfriends," I said as I leaned in and kissed her.

"See, so I think it's all for the best," She giggled.

"When do you go back to your studies?" I wondered.

"In a couple of days," She signed.

"I thought I would never her the day Hermione Jean Granger is upset about returning to her studies," I said while laughing.

"Oh hush up!" She yelled then punched me in the arm.

"Ouch," I mumbled.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For helping and being there for me today," She said.

"I would do anything for you," I reassured her.

"Oh really?" She questioned making her eyes go big.

"I'm tired goodnight love!" I yelled running into our room.

She soon followed carrying Crookshanks. She placed the cat on the floor then began getting dressed into her night clothes. I couldn't help but stare and notice she has a scar on her back, which I never noticed before.

"We did you get that scar?" I asked her.

"Which one?" She asked sarcastically.

"Smart arse, the one on your back?"

"Oh, from today, when Ron's wife stroked me she used cruico on my back," She told me nonchalantly.

"Who is this bitch?" I questioned.

"Lavender Brown," She answered getting into bed.

"Wait! You need to use the gel I use on chest for your back," I told her.

I dash into the bathroom, and grab the gel. Knowing that she can't reach her back, she turned over and I begin rubbing the cream into her scar. Afterwards, I place the gel back, and get into bed. Hermione snuggles closer to me, I place my arms around her, and soon she falls to sleep. My eyes are getting heavy, super heavy. Before I go to sleep, I need to make a mental note at getting Weasely back.

_**A/N sorry for not being updating and a short chapter from my usual. I'm just working on three other stories also. Since the next chapter is going to be in Hermione's P.O.V. it's probably going to be a chapter about her and Harmony bonding and such. Also I need a good nickname for Harmony can you guys suggest one? Also my mum named the restaurant she tried her best. Also I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I might back a story about Ginny and Blaise.**_


	14. Sisters Bonding

_**A/N This chapter won't really have any seriously that much fluff if any at all. Because this is manly about Hermione and Harmony bonding.**_

**Hermione P.O.V.**

I wake up and notice that this sack on logs is still holding me. My hair was a tangled mess in the morning and since this was my real last day to be lazy, I'm not going to tame this beast until I go somewhere if anywhere at all today. So I wiggle my way out of his grips and go into the kitchen. I personal like tea but coffee will forever be my first love. Plus I like it right out the pot. So I walk into the kitchen and start making coffee. Soon I begin to hear footsteps; I turn around to see Harmony. Her hair is identical to mine, but hers was sticking in many different directions. She pulls up a stool to the counter.

"Morning," I mumbled.

"Morning," She mumbled back.

Awkward silence, I blame you for this dad. You know what; I'm going to spend my last free day with Harmony. Maybe open her up bit more. She was on Easter break anyway.

"Do you um drink coffee?" I asked.

"Yeah," She mumbled.

"How do you take it?" I asked pulling out two mugs.

"A scoop of sugar, then just vanilla creamer," She murmured.

"As do I," I told her with a smile.

I place the mugs on the counter, and pull up a stool also. She just kept looking at her coffee, then switch to the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Harmony," I said giving her a knowing look.

"Why don't you hate me? Why aren't you mad like your mum? Why did you stop her yesterday form slapping me? Why did you even let me stay here?" She blurted out.

"First, I refuse to hate little girl who had nothing to do with this, I didn't even have nothing to do with this. Second, I'm not going to mad at something done and over with, also I stopped her from slapping yesterday well that was because no child deserves to be hit for something they couldn't control or at all for that matter. Last, I keep telling people this, I know how it feels being alone," I said sternly.

"But you aren't alone, you have Ginny, Harry, Draco, and many more," Harmony told me.

"Sure, I have a bunch of friends, but they don't understand being a muggle-born. They don't understand how it feels inside when getting judged, even today it still happens. They have siblings that will 99% go to school with them, but how often does that happen to a muggle-born family? Not often enough. To be honest Harmony, I just as happy as you were finding out we're sisters, I still am," I explained to her.

She looked up from her coffee and smiled.

"Do you feel better?" I wondered.

"Yeah, thanks," She told me smiling.

"For what?" I asked.

"For letting me have you to relate to and bond with," She said cheerfully.

"Well, you have to thank dad for that," I said laughing.

Slience.

"Harmony, you want to spend my last day off together?" I asked.

"I would love too, sis," She replied being happy as ever.

"Alrighty then, first we have to get dress then we'll go on a walk," I told her.

"Can we stop by a bookstore, I need some new ones," Harmony told me.

"As do I little sis," I assured her.

So we finish our coffee then head to our rooms. When I get to my room, I noticed that Draco was still asleep. This genius here must have forget that he has to go to work today. I pick up Crookshanks and gently place him on Draco. Crookshanks sits on Draco face. Draco, breathed in deeply.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed.

"AHAHHAHAHAAHA!" I laughed.

"BLOODY HELL HERMIONE!" He yelled pushing Crookshanks on the floor.

He got up and began walking towards me, with that evil smirk on his face.

"No, no, no! You can't do anything to me!" I pleaded.

"Oh, but love I forgot to tell you I can!" He laughed tackling me to the bed, holding me down with his hands and body.

"Draco, you can't I have plans!" I giggled.

"With who?" He wondered.

"My sister." I said trying to push him off.

Which I failed at. So I thought who else would help me.

"HARMONY!" I cried.

She came running in. At first she looked confused, the understood why I called her. She jumped on Draco's back.

"Hey!" He whined.

Harmony just smiled at me then began tickling his under arms. He began cracking up causing him to release me. Once I was free Harmony jumped off his back and landed on the bed.

"You cheated," He mumbled.

"She did not!" Harmony said smiling in my direction.

"It's called SISTER POWER! Not cheating," I laughed.

"Sister power my arse," He mumbled.

"Don't curse in front of me sister!" I yelled hitting him.

He stuck out his tongue, then walked into the bathroom with is work clothes in his hands. I pulled Harmony into a hug. Then she left to go get dressed. As I was pulling my long sleeve sky blue shirt on Draco walked back in and frowned.

"What?" I questioned.

"Wear a short sleeve shirt today," He nearly begged me.

"Why?"I questioned.

"Show her them and tell her about them, she seems like the type of person to understand instead of judge," He told me.

"Fine," I mumbled pulling out a baby blue v-neck shirt.

"Much better," He said kissing me on lips, while walking out of the room.

"Bye everyone!" He shouted leaving.

I decide I'll wear a pair of dark grey fitted jeans, my light blue flats, and a soft grey hoodie over it. I walk into the bathroom and see Harmony, she was wearing a canary hoodie with the Hufflepuff badge on her right side over a lime green shirt, while wearing a pair on light blue fitted jeans , and mellow yellow flats. She was in there looking at the mirror at her hair. I copy her motion.

"Thanks dad," We sign in unison.

"Hermione, think you could help?" Harmony nearly begged.

"I can try," I said while walking over to her.

"Can you just brush it and pull it into a ponytail?" She asked.

"Sure," I picking up the brush on the bathroom counter. I noticed we looked very similar, same peach skin, same chocolate brown eyes, and same untamable hair. After I finished up on her beast I looked at mine and frowned.

"Since you did my hair, it'll be fair to repay the favor," She said smiling.

"How are you going to reach me, shorty?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"I'm not that short! Plus I can stand on toilet seat and reach you, giant!" She shot back.

"Fine midget," I mutter.

"Now, Ms. Granger how would you like your hair?" Harmony asked while doing a manly voice impression.

"Well, I would like my hair pulled back into a ponytail like you," I answered in a sqeaky voice tone.

"Alrighty then Miss let me get to work," She answered back in a manly voice.

Afte a mintue or two of taming the beast we call hair, when walked out side. At first the walk she didn't talk at all. I stumbled over a rock on the ground.

"Darn clumsiness," I groaned.

"I hate being clumsy also," Harmony added.

"What kind of books are you into?" I asked.

"I like romance novels and non-fiction," She said smiling at the sky.

"Really? I like romance novels, non-fiction, adventure, and sometimes even childens books,"I said laughing at the last part.

"I love reading it's like I can escape," She said having a dazed look appear on her face.

"I completely understand, it's like all your troubles just" I paused.

"Disappear," We said in unison.

We stop and smile at each other. Soon reached the book store, she stopped at paused.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just usually mum gives me a limit on books," She told me.

"What's your usual limit?" I questioned.

"Five," Harmony muttered.

"What! Dad usually gave me a twenty limit," I told her in complete shock.

"So what's my limit?" She asked.

"Well, let's say twenty-five," I told her.

She just ran into the bookstore filled with joy. I began scanning for new books when I suddenly heard someone crying. I walked around the corner and saw Harmony being bullied by three girls. Harmony was crouched in a little corner, with her hands covering her ears.

"BOOKWORM!" the one with black hair yelled.

"MUDBLOOD!" one with dark brown hair yelled.

"LOSER! DO YOU EVEN HAVE ANY OTHER FAMILY!" the one with dirty blonde hair laughed.

I ran to her recuse.

" Yeah she does! Now back off!" I yelled running in and blocking Harmony from them.

Then someone walked over, it was someone I hated with a passion. Pansy Parkinson. She walked over to us and just grinned.

"Look who it is. Still playing hero Granger," She snarled.

"Still being a git, Parkinson," I shot back.

"Why are you even here? Oh wait, I forgot mudbloods have to stick togther," She laughed.

"Don't call me or my sister that! You bloody twit!" I yelled pulling out my wand.

"Don't dare even pull out your wand on me in front of my sisters!" She growled.

"Why not? I want to show them how you will still lose againist me,"I laughed.

"Patty, Polly, and Parker let's go!" She ordered.

Her sisters followed her and I heard the store door bing indecating they have left. I began pulling Harmony up, her face was drenched by tears. I pulled her into a tight hug and calmed her down. I bought the books for us both then we walked next door to this coffee shop. I got us coffee then we walked to the park and sat on a nearby bench.

"T-thanks for helping me back there," Harmony stammered sipping on her coffee.

"Your welcome," I said smiling at her.

"W-why did you help?" She questioned.

"Two reasons. Number one, your my little sister and I'll do anything for you even though I met you a couple of weeks ago. Number two, I really hate Pansy Parkinson," I smiled at the last part.

"Her sisters are always bothering me," Harmony complained.

"Tell me about it. When I was still in school with Pansy before the war, Draco, Goyal, Crabbe, and her were always harrassing me. In my third year I got so mad I ended up punch Draco in the face," I told her, her eyes widen at the last part.

"You punched you future boyfriend, wow. How did you and Draco even reconnect?" She asked.

"It was the day after I caught Ron cheating. I was in a normal bookstore, he bumped into me, offered me a place to stay, and now were dating," I said summarizing the story.

"Wow."

"I know right."

"Hermione, what's your favorite color?"

"I actually like sky blue, what about you?"

"I like lilac."

"What's your favorite class?" I asked.

"I like Tranfigurations," She answered smling at the sky.

"I use to love that class," I cheered.

"When I go back to Hogwarts are you going to owl me?" She questioned.

"Of course, I might even become the new nurse there," I said smiling at the clouds.

"Really! That would be awesome! Instead of eating lunch all alone at my table I could eat with you!" She shouted full of glee.

"Deal," I told her looking down at her with a smile.

"That'll be awesome!"

"It might be sooner than you think, but I don't know how'll Draco will take it?" I told her.

"You would be back at night, unless you had an ill student, but even still you wouldn't be there you would trade shifts with your assiassant," She told me.

"True, but it depends on if I get the slot though," I warned her.

I noticed her emotions change from happiness to sadness.

"If I don't I'll still write you everyday," I promised.

"I guess, that'll be ok," Harmony signed.

I looked at her and she had that look like she feared something better yet someone.

"Are you being bullied at school?" I asked.

"Allison and I are both being bullied, but she fights her bullies while I let them keep going," SHe murmured.

"The next you get bullied, owl me and I'll handle everything, shorty," I told her.

She got up and did something I wasn't expecting. She hugged me. This was the first time she showed any serious affection towards me. I hugged her. I looked down her and smiled, she looked up and smiled back. After our hug we walked to this small chinese place, and ordered food, then we headed back to the flat. When we got back, Crookshanks dashed to me, he had flour and water on his face. We sat our books down on the coffee table then walked in the kitchen to find it a mess.

"Draco what did you do to my cat!" I screamed.

Draco appeared from behind the counter with flour and scratches on his face .

"I was trying to cook but your physco cat attacked me!" He exclamined.

"My cat does that attack people."

" It just attacks me," He mumbled.

"Anyway, Giant over here got take out," Harmony said laughed.

"Shut it Shorty!" I laughed shoving her shoulder.

"Well, someone bonded," Draco smirked.

"Shut up!" We both yelled at him.

He mumbled something his breathe and went into the living room.

"GEEZE HERMS SHE REALLY IS YOUR SISTER!" He exclaimed.

"Hahaha, Sister Power?" I said giving her a half five.

We began eating and talking for a bit. We began talking about dad. She looked up him as did I. I told her before she leaves I'll give her some of his books and notes. We bonded on many ways. Like she has her own reading spot, it's a tree branch. She promised to visit Hagrid for me and such. She leaves tomorrow morning. She asked me to be there to send her off since her mum has to work, and I agreed. We ended up talking until she passed out on the couch. I take the blanket from her bed and lay it on her. I tiptoed back into my room expecting Draco to be sound asleep. It was 1am, so he should be. But I was wrong, he was sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Hey where's the gel at?" I yawned.

"Over here," He smirked.

"Just hand it to me, I have to walk up early," I yawned.

"For what?" He questioned.

"Harmony asked me to send her off since her mum is working," I told him rubbing my eyes.

"Can I come?" He asked.

"Yes, If you give me the gel," I said tirely.

"Ok," He said rolling the gel over to me.

"Night love," I mumbled.

"Night," He mumbled.

_**/**_

So I woke to the smell of coffee. I quicky put on a pair of black jeans, a matlic blue long sleeve shirt, soft grey flats, and my light brown trench coat. I run into te kitchen to see Harmony and Draco already dressed and packed. Shorty walks over and hands me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, why didn't either of you wake me?" I asked.

"Because, I thought you would like the sleep," Draco said walking over and giving me a hug.

"Giant, I just didn't want to bother you," Harmony told me.

"You two really need to think of better nicknames," Draco laughed walking towards the door.

"Whatever, and we can just apprate there genius," I told him.

"I forgot."

"Ready midget?" I asked Harmony.

" I like shorty better, but yeah I am," She answered.

"You can call me 'Mione like the everyone else I know," I said grabbing her hand.

"Alright 'Mione," She said smiling.

Draco grabbed my other hand and we apprate to the train station. When we get there I see parents hugging and saying good by to their kids and such. As I keep walking I noticed Pansy and her dreadful sisters looking in our directions. I noticed that Harmony squeezed my hand tighter. I stop, crouch to be on her level, and look her right in the eyes.

"Remember what I said," I told her sternly.

"Ok, I will and remember what we promised each other," She told me.

"How could I forget," I said pulling her into a tight hug.

"BYE 'MIONE!" She yelled getting on the train.

"BYE SHORTY!" I yelled back.

She ran to a nearby window.

"I love you!" She cried.

"I love you too!" I cried.

We didn't leave until the train was fully gone. I think my sister is the most wonderfulest person in the world. She is amazing and strong. We apprate back to the flat. I noticed I'm late for class and kiss Draco good bye.

_**A/N What do you guys think? Sorry I had to send Harmony back to Hogwarts, but she couldn't stay that long with Chapter 15 being placed in the month of May. I know there wasn't a lot of Draco in this chapter but the next on will be. But the this chapter I will have both P.O.V.'s. Happy Reading!**_


	15. Grieve

_**A/N This will be a sad chapter and won't be as long plus you will see Draco and Hermione P.O.V., since I hate doiing sad chapters this might be mid-length. R.I.P Tonks :(**_

**Draco P.O.V.**

Today is the day. It's the day we pay are respects to the passed loved ones. I look over and see Hermione still laying down by silently weeping. I gently place my hand on her arm and pat it lightly. I got up and put on a black tux and began making coffee for Hermione. I heard her crying in the bathroom. I walked in and held her until a knock on the door came. It Ginny and Harry. Ginny eyes were big, puffy, and sore. Harry was putting on a brave face.

"W-where i-is she?" Ginny asked.

"The bathroom," I answered.

Soon I heard to women crying there hearts out. I looked down and even Crookshanks wasn't his happy hyper annoying self, he was sitting on the window stand looking outside. Harry and I go into th kitchen.

"How was she this morning?" Harry asked.

"I woke up and she was already crying," I answered.

"Gin was the same way, I swaer it'sgetting worse every year," Harry added.

"I wish I could do something," I said sounding gloomy.

"All you can do is be there for her," Harry told me sounding blue.

When the girls finally came, we apprated to the graveyard. As we got closer I sinced that Hermione and Ginny probably wanted a time to theirselves with my late cousin.

"Harry, maybe we should let them have a moment alone," I whispered to Harry.

"True, it's weird, usually Hermione prefers to go by herself," He told me.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"I don't know but her bringing you hear means she trusts you," He told me while letting go of Ginny's hand.

After I copy his motion.

**Hermione P.O.V.**

Draco walked with me, hand in hand. As we approach Tonks grave, my tears again begin to drown my face. Harry and Draco walked back a couple of inches to give Gin and I some time alone with Tonks. I laid a white rose on the top of her head stone. Her head stone read:

_Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin_

_War Hero, Best friend, Daughter, Mother, Sister, Niece, Wife, _

_You died to soon, you will be missed._

Ginny laid another white rose on top of her head stone. I grab Gin's hand.

"Hey Tonks, we all miss you like crazy," Gin cried while smiling.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe what has happened in the past year," I said crying my eyes out.

"Teddy, is doing well too," Ginny added.

I grab a picture of us from Gin's twevelth birthday. Tonks was in the middle with her arms wrapped around us, I was smling whlie holding a book about potions, and Gin was grinning from ear to ear with cake on her face. I place the picture in front of Tonks tombstone.

"Tell, Fred I said hey," Gin said.

"Yeah and if you see my dad or Remus tell them I said hey also," I added.

We began walking back to Draco and Harry. We then apprated to the ceremony, when we got there it became really weird and awkwards for Draco. He was an ex-Deatheater in a room full of people who fought against Deatheaters. He looked completely uncomfortable. I pull him aside.

"You don't have to be here," I told him.

"This isn't about me, this is about you," He genuinely said.

"Drake, this party is for everyone to get drunk and celebrate their victory. But don't see how losing loved ones and fighting since you were eleven to celebrate," I sternly said.

"I guess your right," He smiled.

"I'm always right you big dope," I giggled.

He's the first person to ever make me laugh on a grim day like this in four years. He leans in and kisses me right on my lips. He shocked me at first but quicky I gathered my thoughts and kissed him back. When we finish we turn around to see Ron, Dean, Samus,and Lavander looking directly at me.

"Oi! What is this bloke doing here?" Samus questioned.

"I'm because I can," Draco shot at him.

"Hermione, did he make you kiss him?" Dean asked sounding concern.

"No you idiot!" I yelled.

"Guys, I forgot to tell you she's with a bloody Deatheater," Ron snarled.

"Ex-Deatheater!" Draco growled.

Ron got in Draco's face.

"What are you going to do?" Ron snarled.

Draco began to rise his fist when I grabbed his wrist, and slide my hand on top of his.

"Back off Ron!" I yelled.

"Hermione, he watched you get torture, but yet I'm the bad guy!" Ron screamed.

I looked up at Draco, he turned very pale, and guilt flew to his eyes.

"But your wife redid her wounds!" Draco shouted.

I grabbed his hand and we apprated out from the ceremony back to our flat.

**Draco P.O.V.**

When we got back I walked right into our room. Then I slammed the bathroom door shut. He was right, I watched her get tortured, and didn't do anything. What happened at the Manor we never really talked about. But everytime I caught a glimpse of her right forearm it hurt. Then weasel bringing it up broke me. I sat on the bathroom counter and began crying in my hands. I shouldn't even be her boyfriend, hell I don't even deserve to be her friend. Soon she walked in.

"Why are you crying?" She asked.

I grabbed her right arm and pulled up her sleeve.

"This is why. I didn't do anything, when I should've," I cried.

She walked up to me and wrapped me into a tight hug. I hugged her back letting my tears rain from my eyes.

"You couldn't have done anything," She cooed in my ear.

"Yes, I could have. I could have jumped in the way," I cried into her shoulder.

"But you would have gotten killed, I could live if that happened," She whispered.

She stood there hugging me. I held her tighter to me. She lifted her head up and kissed me.

"I love you," She said to me.

"I-I love you too," I answered back still shocked.

We let go of each other and before we walked out of the bathroom I grabbed the gel. When we got ready for bed I began smearing the gel on her back, then I sweared it on my chest. When we got into bed she snuggled really close to me. Mmmm she smelled like vanilla. I wrapped my arms around her and just dozed off.

_**A/N How was it? Did you guys like it? Next chapter won't be all sad unless you're Ron. Because in the next chapter Draco and Ginny bond and get revenge on Ronald for bothering Hermione. Review please :) Also thanks for the new followers and new reviews :)**_


	16. Revenge

_**A/N Hey guys! I'm back for action. I will update twice today. So you guys know how Ron's been acting like an arse to Hermione well it's time for Draco to get some revenge this sad jealous bloke ( I have always wanted to use that word lol).**_

**Draco P.O.V.**

Hermione was already at St. Mungo's for her training and it was my day off so it's time. Time to get revenge on Ronald Blius Weasely! I will need some help though. I might want to see if Ginny is home? She would do anything for Hermione. I pull on a pitch black long sleeve sweater and a pair of navy jeans, then I slap on my black sneakers for a finally touch. Then I floo over to the Potter's house and spot Ginny and little James sitting on couch while I spotted Harry talking to someone in the kitchen.

"Hey Gin," I said flopping on the couch.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked making her patronus move around the room.

"I need to get back at your brother," I signed.

A sly smirk appeared on her face. She walked in kitchen and gave James to Harry.

"Let's attack this bloke!" She cheered.

"He's your brother Gin," I stated highly confused.

"So he's been acting like an arse lately and to my best friend screw that sibling ish!" She yelled.

"All right got a plan?" I questioned.

"I could trap him in a room and let you curse the ish out of him," Ginny offered.

"I can't hex him or basically anything related to magic because that will terminate my probation and then I'll have to deal with the Ministry. But if we handled him the muggel way by beating him up and then you can do a curse that you control everythng he does," I suggested.

"I'm down for whatever. But does Hermione know about this?" Ginny wondered.

"Ehh no but she'll know afterwards, I'm pretty sure your brother might tell her, so while he's recovering I'll be telling her myself," I informed her.

"Smart," She commented.

"Where is your brother at?" I asked.

"In the kitchen talking to Harry."

"WHAT!" I yelled.

Soon he walked out laughing until he saw me. His face flipped upside down which made me return a big ol' grin to him. He walked right in my face.

"Hello ," He shot at me.

"Hey Fire Cracker, I miss your beautiful tomato hair," I shot back still smiling.

"I swear you're a vampire," He said pushing.

He caused this to happen. I get my balance back and punch him in his face. I noticed his blood was on my hand. He got up and launched for me, causing me to fall on and break the coffee table. He was soon on top of me, I punched him in the forehead.

"Huh?" He said being confused because I punched him in the forehead not face.

I began punching him in his face. I flipped on top of him and began beating him senseless.. I pulled him up and slamed him into a bookshelf, making books fall onto him. I grabbed him by his shirt and headbutted him with a my force. Soon I felt to pair of arms pulling me off of him. I looked at Fire Cracker and noticed his lower lip was crying blood, both of his eyes were a indigo color, and his whole outfit was ruin. I'm pretty sure I didn't look any better. I looked at the arms hauling me off was Ginny.

"Geez stud, next time go with the plan," She chuckled in my ear.

She pulled me to the couch and grabbed an ice pack for me eye.

"Harry and Gin, sorry about the damage," I mumbled.

"It's fine, trust me, you have to teach me how to fight like that!" Ginny exclaimed.

I looked over and saw Harry scooping up Ron. I stood up and walked over to him with me fist still bawled up and full of anger.

"Can you tell me why you did this?" Rooster mumbled.

"Because you think just because I can't hex you that you can talk to Herms and I how you like and it's really been pissing me off. Also you're wife caused Hermione another scar on her back," I snarled.

I looked around and by the look on Ginny and Harry's faces they didn't what had happened between those two.

"When was this Ronald?" Ginny questioned.

"It was during the first week of April," He mumbled.

The next thing I saw was Ginny dash up and wipe him across the face with her hand.

"How dare you!" Harry yelled.

"We didn't intend on hurting her, she was trying to show off to her mini me," Rooster grumbled.

"Her mini me? You git, that's her sister!" Ginny roared slapping him again.

Harry walked upstairs and put James down for a nap while placing a silencing charm on his door. So he wouldn't be bothered.

"L-listen guys, I've been hurt enough today alright? Also who really cares about her mini me? Do any of you?" He questioned.

My heart began hurting after he said all of that. I punched him in the jaw hearing a crack sound from my punch.

"Listen arse, I do care about Harmony, that's her sisters name. I know Ginny and Harry also care for her and Hermione spends her nights writing to her. So if I ever hear you I mean ever hear you say that again I will gladly beat you worse then I did today," I snarled.

After than I flooed home to find Herms studying in the living room. Her books spilled all over the coffee table. She was wearing crispy white sweat pants and her old Gryffindor hoodie on while her hair was pulled in a bun. Crookshanks was sitting on top of one of her books.

"Hiya," I groaned.

She looked up and smiled at first but then frowned. I guess she noticed my lovely face and body.

"What happened?" She asked pulling out her medical kit.

"I ran into Ron at Gin's house and then we had a little fray," I mumbled.

"A little," She snorted.

"So you aren't mad at me?" I groaned as she began healing me.

"No, you kind of did me a favor," She smiled.

"I thought you would be mad because I kind of went behind your back," I told her.

"So. But I bet Ron looks worse than you do," She cooed.

I truly am lucky.

"Yeah after Gin slapped him and I think I broke his jaw," I cheered.

"Wait why did Gin slap him?" She wondered.

"He told them about the scar and he was talking bad about Harmony," I cringed as she did this one spell on my arm.

"Makes sense to me, I can make dinner tonight," She offered.

"Why don't we order out," I pleaded.

"I know I can't cook but I can make a good vegetarian pizza," She cooed.

"True," I said leaning back on the couch.

She walked into the kitchen and after the dough was in the oven she came out with an ice pack. She placed it on my lower lip and I frowned.

"What?" She questioned.

"I think my lip needs something else," I cooed.

"Alright then let me personal take care of those," She said kissing me.

"Better?"

"Better."

Soon the pizza was finished. We ate then got ready for bed, I rubbed the gel on her back and rubbed it on my chest then we hopped into the bed. When we got into bed an owl soon came and began pecking on the window. I opened the window and noticed it was Harmony's owl Pixiel. I grabbed the letter on the top read 'For 'Mione'. I tried to wake Herms up but she was already asleep. I placed it on her nightstand. She'll just have to read it in the morning. But it must be really important if Harmony sent it this late. I wonder what it says but out of respect for Herms I won't read it. I snuggle close to her and

_**A/N Hey guys did you like the fight scene with Ron and Draco. Btw there will be more of those to fighting it out. Also like Ginny helping Draco? Next chapter you get to see what Harmony's letter says. Wa wa wa! Lol. Thanks for the new followers, favorites, and review you guys know how to make a girl happy.**_

begin to doze off.


	17. Hermione to the Rescue

_**A/N I made it to chapter 17 holy moly! It's all thanks to you guys. You give me that extra boost to keep writing :)**_

_**Near the end of May**_

**Hermione P.O.V.**

I wake up and noticed that there is a letter on my nightstand. It must have came late last night. I look at the top and notice it's Harmony's hand writing. I hurry and open the letter. It read:

_Dear 'Mione,_

_It happened again. I was walking around in the library looking for some books on Journalism and Herbology when the Parkinson Sisters attacked. They began making the bookshelves tumble over and fall on me. I escaped and ran into the bathroom which was a bad mistake. They followed me and began shooting me with water summoning spell. They filled up the bathroom, I would have drowned if Professor Longbottom didn't come. He must have heard me screaming. After that I began walking to my common room when they attacked me again. They just started hitting me and calling me a mudblood. I begged for them to stop and leave me alone but they ignored me. I have to stay in the infirmary for the rest of tonight but half of the day tomroww. I'm scared about what they'll do to me once I get out. Please come and help me. I get released soon.._

_Love Shorty,_

I noticed dried tears on the paper. I lean over and look to see it's 10:30, I pop out of bed . I throw on my old grey Hogwarts hoodie, a pair on soft sapphire blue fitted jeans, slide on my black sneakers, and pulled my hair into a tight ponytail. I run into the bathroom and speed brush my teeth and ran out into the living room. I was about to apprate to Hogwarts when Draco came out.

"Woah, woah, where's the fire?" He laughed.

"No fire, just Harmony's in trouble. Gotta go love," I said before I apprated.

When I arrived I was in the Great Hall. I remember where to infirmary is and I apprated there.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Yes?" Madam Pomfery said walking closer to me, "Oh hello Hermione!"

"I'm here to see a Harmony J. Wilkins," I told tapping on the counter.

"Slow down dear, and what relations are you to her?" Pomfrey questioned.

"I'M HER BLOODY SISTER! NOW LET ME THROUGH!" I yelled.

"Go right along, ," Mamda Pomfrey flinched.

I run to see Harmony, she looked terrible. I ran and swung her up into a tight hug.

"You came," she cried into my shoulder.

"I told you I would," I answered squeezing her tighter.

I let go of her and helped her back on her bed. I noticed that she had dry tears on her face and her left eye was purple. I sat on a side of her bed.

"I would have came sooner but I was asleep," I told her rubbing her back.

"It's fine, you still came," she reassured me.

Madam Pomfrey soon walked over to us and smiled.

"Hermione dear, how long are you staying?" she wondered.

"I might stay for the lunch and dinner," I told her, "Also I'm sorry ."

"You were worried about your sister it's ok and love call me Poppy," she smiled.

"Alright when does my sister leave," I asked walking with her to her office.

"She gets out at 11am, you may stay if you like," she said.

I nodded and walked back to Harmony's bed. She looked so scared.

"So you're going to have lunch with me?" she wondered.

"Yeah, I'm staying for lunch and dinner, but do you know where the Parkinson Sisters hang at?" I questioned.

"Yeah, by the Slytherin common room," she groaned.

"Alright I'll be back," I promised standing up and walking out.

I should have known they would be in Slytherin. On my way over there I saw Pansy talking to her sisters and laughing with them.

"PARKINSON!" I roared.

She wiped her head around in shock, but she wouldn't dare act scared in front of her sisters.

"What do you want Mudblood," she slithered.

"I want to hex you to hell! I want to beat the ish out of you! I want to curse you in the damn face! I want to kill you and your family! But I'm not a flithy Slytherin, so I'm here to tell you to make your bratty little sisters apologize to mine!" I screamed.

"And if I don't Granger?" she snarled pushing me.

I pulled out my wand and placed it right in front of her face. Her sisters eyes grew wider and they gasped.

"Now Parkinson I warned did you, did I not. Now your sisters will watch you lose from a muggle-born," I growled.

"Mudblood like you'll actually-"

"EXPILLERIMUS!" I roared cutting her off shooting her back to wall.

"GRANGER!" Parkinson screamed getting up.

"Keep your sisters the hell away from my sister !" I roared walking up to her.

"A-alright G-g-granger," she stammered.

I let the Parkinson's where they were and left them having that dumb found look on their faces. When I got back to Harmony she was already sitting up and gathering her things. I told her I'll carry her books and sit with her a lunch. When we got there it grew extremely quite until Neville ran up to me and gave me a big hug. Then Minvera walked up to us with a smile that you could see for miles.

"Ms. Granger why are you here?" she asked.

"I came her to see my little sister and warn the rest of Slytherin to back off of her and her friends," I said.

"Well go take a stand and tell them so," Minvera gladly told me.

I walked up into the front of the Great Hall and clapped my hand three times to get their attention.

"Hermione Granger!" students gasped.

"It's really her!" I heard.

"YOU'RE MY HERO!" A girl from Ravenclaw called.

"Hello, I'm here to tell you guys a few things. One, Harmony J. Wilkins is my little sister, two, you Slytherins better back off of her and her friends or a couple of mine might meet with your older siblings. If you think I'm all talk ask the Parkinson Sisters what happened earlier today. Third, next year I will be the new nurse. And number four, enjoy the rest of your year," I told them.

Many people looked completely shocked others cheered. I walked over to sit with Harmony at the Hufflepuff table when a carmel skin girl that had avenge black curls ran over. I looked at her uniform was a royal blue and I noticed her Ravenclaw badge.

"Hi I'm Allison but you can call me Aly, Al, Dork, Loner, etc!" she cheered.

"Hey, I'm Hermione, and you must be Shorty's best friend," I smiled and noticed Harmony rolled her eyes.

"YOU KNOW WHO I AM! OMG!" Allison screamed.

"Aly can you calm down," Harmony mumbled.

"Oh ok, Ms. Granger how are you?" Allison asked.

"Call me 'Mione ok?" I told her.

"ALRIGHT 'MIONE!" Allison cheered.

I looked over and noticed Harmony getting a little mad.

"Allison, we can finish this later ok? I want to spend time with my little sister," I said getting a smile from my favorite midget.

Allison walked away with a grin on her face. I turned to face Harmony to find her already looking at me.

"So how's things with Draco?" she asked filling up her plate.

"It's getting better," I said grabbing a piece of chicken off her plate.

"HEY!" She whined punching me in the arm.

"I gotta eat to," I laughed.

"Giant," She mumbled.

"Midget," I smirked.

I reach for a piece of bread and she swats my hand away.

"I'm the Hermione Granger and you dare swat my hand away," I dramatically said.

"But to me your just 'Mione my older sister," Harmony smirked.

"Thank you for just seeing me as that," I smiled.

"Anytime," She looked up smiling back at me.

"In a couple weeks you'll be home for summer break are you excited?" I wondered.

"I got this letter today from my mum," She mumbled pulling it out and sliding it to me.

I picked up the letter and it shocked me. It read:

_Dear Harmony,_

_I'm happy you found someone else like you and that you have someone to bond with. With that being I will still love you but you can't come back home. You are still my little girl and always will be but I don't understand this magic and you scare me. I have been watching films about witches and wizards and some of them are evil. Or they get mad at kill their loved ones and I don't want that to happen to me. Hermione seems like a gentaly and loving person so maybe you can stay with her full time?_

_From Mummy,_

I grabbed Harmony's hand and we headed to Hagrids, by the time we got there she was crying her eyes out. Hagrid left us to talk alone.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner Midget?" I asked.

"I didn't want to believe it," she murmured starting to cry once more.

"I'll talk to Draco, my mum, or Gin to see if you could stay with either one of us," I reassured her rubbing her back gently.

"Hermione, I lost my dad and now I feel like I'm losing my mum!" she cried into my chest.

"It's all good love," I said hugging her tighter than before.

After awhile of hearing her cry and little light buld goes off in my head.

"Listen to this song call 'Keep Your Head Up' by Andy Grammer, that song always makes me feel better," I told her.

"Are you sure 'Mione?" Harmony wondered.

So dinner passed and it was time for me to go back home. We hugged for what felt like enternity. I promised to write her as soon as I find her a new permant home. But to be completely honest it breaks my heart, that a mum could just push her child onto someone they barely even know. I would never do anything like that ever. When I get home I noticed Draco asleep with Crookshanks in his arms. They look adorable but its weird seeing them like that because you know they hate each other. I creaked to open up our bed room door and I woke Draco up. He ran up and swung me off my feet then carried me into the room.

"What's up Romeo?" I laughed.

"I just missed you love," he said flopping on the bed beside me, "What was the problem this morning?"

"Oh, Harmony was being bullied, so I stopped and now she needs somewhere to stay permantly," I mumbled the last part.

"She can stay here," He said.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah she's you sister and hell I like having her around," Drake answered snuggling up to me.

"I knew I love'd you for a reason," I said turning over to kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too, night love," he murmured through my hair.

"Night," I answered falling asleep.

_**A/N I'm skiping to Draco's birthday in chapter 18 then Hermione's in chapter 19. Also chapter 20 or 21 will be Christmas. Thanks for the reviews, followers, and favorites. **_


	18. Draco's Birthday

_**Hey guys sorry for being M.I.A. but I'm almost of punishment now my dad gives me my laptop for the weekend and with my new job I can pay my phone bill and buy a new bike so I can ride to my library**_

**Draco P.O.V.**

It's finally my 25th birthday day! I wake up to see my loving girlfriend is missing, hmm. Hermione kept telling me and/or acting like she didn't have anything planned for my birthday but then why leave so early? Hermione Granger may the smartest witch but she isn't the sneakiest witch. Her side of the bed still smelled like sweet juicy strawberries. I look over at my oak nightstand and I see a letter.

_Dear Drake,_

_Happy birthday love! If you guessed I had something up my sleeve than sir you were correct. I thought we could spend the day together since we've been so busy. So bring your handsome arse out here and eat breakfast with me love,_

_Love your Herms,_

I knew it! So I grab a pair of nearby light grey jeans that laid beside Crookshanks. Should I grab a shirt? Probably not if we're going to spending my day with each other. I pull my jeans on then lightly brush my hair out of my face. I walk into the kitchen to see Herms my Herms sitting on the counter sipping her morning coffee while wearing my long sleeve forest green sweater which held my old house badge in the center.

"Good Morning birthday boy," Herms cheered with glee.

"Good Morning," I purred into her ear as I leaned in to kiss her forehead.

I grab a nearby chair and pull it towards us.

"So what do you have planned?" I wondered.

"Oh, well I thought we could spend the morning by staying in walking through the park, then we could go to dinner, than I could you your gifts, then your treat," Herms said winking at the last part.

"Well can't we just skip all that and get to my treat," I growled playfully.

"Love, I took time to plan out this whole day, plus why would I spoil you?" she laughed.

"Damn, why did is my girlfriend so smart?" I laughed.

"She had competition in her school years," she said.

She walked into bathroom and began to run the water for a shower. I noticed she began to hum a little song I thinks it's called _The Love Club by Lorde _her favorite foreign singer. I swear I smell of coffee beans, I think I join her to save water. When I open the door my face gets hit with a fist made of steam. I slip into the shower slowly.

"Draco?" she said in a worried voice.

"Love it's me," I purred into her ear.

"What are you doing in here!?" she exclaimed.

"Saving water," I mumbled.

"No funny business."

When we got out of the shower, we began getting dressed. Well, she began getting dressed.

"Why aren't you getting dressed?" she asked slipping on a pair of tan cargo capris.

"Sorry I was too busy looking at a goddess," I responded beginning to dig through my wardrobe.

"Good enough of an excuse for me," she smirked, "Hey is my grey v-neck over there?"

"Yeah," I said tossing it at her.

I quickly pulled on a newer pair of dark blue jeans then I just grabbed a crimson t-shirt. I looked over and watched in awe as Hermione manged to defeat her monstrous of hair. The end result her hair was laying over her shoulders looking beautiful. Afterwards she just grabbed a pair of solid grey sandles. I just grabbed my favorite pair of sneakers which happen to be the black ones. Then I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror at my hair. Suddenly I felt like chick.

"Herms, what am I going to do about my hair?" I asked nearly begging.

"So you finally know how I feel, but just brush it back," Herms suggested.

"What about the front? Its shorter than the back," I stated.

"I love it when your little platium locks hang in your face, so leave 'm," she cooed.

"Anything to make you happy," I grinned and winked.

When we finally left it looked wonderful. The light blue sky had its big puffy white clouds into shapes that were remarkable, then smell of pine cones with a hint of fresh-cut grass oozed all around. Then I looked over at the women next to me and she was toned into the park as was I. This reminds me of our first date when she ran into that patch of daisies. We walked around talking, laughing sneaking a few kisses here and there. So we apprated back to our flat to get dressed for dinner. I decided since she was treating to a fancy diner I would have to wear the famous Malfoy Suit. It was just a soild black suit with a emerald collared shirt with a silk black tie and pitch black dress shoes. I walked into the bathroom about to shave off my little beard growing when I turned around to see Hermione. She wore silk emerald green strap less dress that hugged her body with black heels, and the necklace I gave her last Christmas.

"Don't shave your little scruff, I also like that," she commented.

"S-s-so why can't we skip dinner?" I stammered in awe.

"I like making you wait," she answered winking at me.

"I swear one day I'm going to have to take you to the Ministry," I chuckled.

"Why?"

"For stealing," I cooed.

"Stealing what?" she whispered in my ear.

"My heart," I said leaning over to embrace into a kiss.

What can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic.

"Wait after tonight love," she cooed.

I nodded then we apprated to this fancy restaurant called the Château de Amie ( castle of love ). When we are walked to our table I pull out her chair then sit in mine. The restaurant was marvelous. The walls were decorated with old sayings and poetry, the floor was made out of perfect dark oak wood, and the window we were sitting at had a perfect view of the ocean.

"Here are you menus," the waiter came and left.

"I'll just have the Creamy Carrot Ginger Soup With Ginger Garlic Bread," Hermione said, "What are you having?"

"Roasted Perch with Fennel," I responded, "What made you choose here?"

"It's classy but not to snobby, also it just has to homey feeling," she said grabbing my hand.

"True, in a fancy way though," I commented.

The waiter came back with our food quicker than we thought. I tried some of her soup it tasted delicious so soon her meal became a shared course. After we apprated back to our flat, changed out of our dressy clothes then switched into our night clothes. I was wearing my normal forest green and solid black plaid pajama pants, and Herms was wearing one of my old big dark green shirts over a pair of soft grey shorts. She told me to go into the living and wait awhile. Soon she came out with a small cake and a green rectangle velt box in her hands.

"Happy Birthday Draco! Blow out the candles!"

I did as what I was told. She handed my the box and it revealed an emerald necklace.

"Love, this is incredible!"

"I try you know," she said with a smirk.

I leaned in and gave her a loving kiss.

"So about my treat?"

_**Hey guys hoped you liked the chapter, please review, sorry for the shortage,**_


	19. Sorry fellow readers

**Guys I'm really sorry but I just fell out of love with this story, I have been thinking about the next chapter since I updated and I can't think of anything. I have even wrote and rewrote it over and over but it comes out like blah. Forgive me but I will be starting a new one with the whole Dramione family really soon. I will think of adding two last chapters. **

**-harrypottergeekychick16**


	20. Hermione Birthday

**Hermione P.O.V.**

So today was finally my birthday, I can't wait! Gin, Harmony, and Luna were going to take me to this new bookstore that opened up in Diagon Alley, then Harry was going to take me to see a movie called _Now You See Me, _and at last Draco still didn't even int he was going to do anything for my birthday which bothered me. I'm not saying I'm angry or anything but hell it's almost been a whole year since we've started dating, you know?

But hey I still have my other plans. Speaking of plans I need to get dressed for the girls. As I walk over to my dresser I noticed a note.

_Happy Birthday Love,_

_I bet you thought I forgot all about your special day didn't you? But I didn't oh and don't worry you will have the best night of your life, I can promise you that. Since after you gave me that wonderful night-time gift during mine -activate my smirk-. Just after your movie go to the Qudditch pitch were Puddlemere practices._

_xoxo Drake_

Great now I'm curious, you suck Draco. I'll tell the girls all about this trust me. Back to getting dressed. I find this nice long-sleeve forest green V-neck shirt and a slick black skirt then I just jump into my dark green ballet shoes that Gin finally returned. Then I decide to leave my hair down but it still put up a fight. I apprate to Harry and Gins house to meet the girls.

When I finally reach there I find Luna in a deep conversation with Harmony, while Gin's staring into space looking extreme bored.

"Hey guys," I say.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" all of them cheer.

"Took you long enough," Harmony mumbled earning a nice shove from me.

"Yeah what did take you so long?" Gin asked.

"Well, as I was getting dressed my lovely boyfriend decided to leave a note making me very curious so of course I had to look around for any clues," I said in shame.

"He doesn't know that you hate surprises?" Luna asked.

"Afraid not," I stated.

"Well, what did the note say?" Harmony asked.

I passed them the note and they all started laughing once they got to the part about what happened the night of his birthday. The first person to open their mouth was so surprise Gin.

"Hey must have really loooved what you did on his birthday," Gin laughed.

"Indeed he had to me, I swear the Narlges probably heard you too," Luna chuckled.

"Ewwwwww Luna!" Harmony shrieked, "But you're probably right though."

Soon all three of them were in fits of laughter.

"C-can we go to that bookstore," I stammered turning a deep shade of red.

"Of course birthday girl," Harmony giggled.

"I swear she's like a mini you 'Mione all into books and junk," Gin signed.

"I like Qudditch too!" Harmony argued.

"Alright, alright," Luna said, "Let's go I need some new ones also."

We all nodded then Luna and Gin apprated separately while Harmony and I side-apprated. Once we got to the bookstore Luna ran to show us the new store called 'Books! Books! Read All About Them!'. It looked wonderful. From it's neat nice stacked rows of books to it's nice cozy looking sitting area. Once in there Luna speed walked to the magical creature section, Gin flopped on one of the beige loveseats in the sitting area, Harmony went to the qudditch section, and I just went into the section mainly about spells.

As I begin browsing for new books, my mind starts to go back to the events of this year. I broke off my engagement, lost my father, gained a sister, fell in love seriously this time, finished school, and I have a job waiting for me in a year. This has been one of the most eventful years of my life minus the seven years of trying to defeat ol' Voldy. I can say that this have been one of the best years of my life. Sure there was sadness, like having my mother slap me like ol' days and having Draco choose to be with me or his family which I still feel terrible about. Also lets not forget Ron and his bull. But other than my year has been pretty wonderful.

So it was time to meet Harry at his house to watch the movie. When I came over I noticed one big blankets, one giant bowl of popcorn, and Crookshanks sitting in the middle. Harry walked out of the kitchen with James in his arm and the remote hanging from his teeth.

"Happy Birthday sis," he said.

"Thanks bro," I said as I sat down.

Soon Harry followed, I pulled the big scarlet blanket over James, Harry, and I then I began getting comfortable.

"This reminds me of-" he started.

"Of the time we first did our movie nights back in second year," I finished.

"The start of a lovely friendship," he laughed pressing play on the movie.

"Oh it did, because both us missed the Halloween marathon," I chuckled.

"Ron was so jealous-"

"Of our unbreakable bond," I finished again.

"You really need-"

"Not stop during that."

"Hey you!" he laughed.

"What?" I chuckled.

"Can we watch mobie!" James yelled.

"Shush you," Harry and I laughed.

Soon we actually did start watching the movie. It was pretty good. Even though people might find it odd that a witch and wizard watched a movie about magicians. But whatever. Afterwards I left to go get change for what every Draco had planned for me tonight.

When I go into my wardrobe I find another note.

_Hey Love _

_Have nice morning and afternoon? I hope. Herms to wear anything to fancy you probably already look good in what you're wearing right now. So matter fact don't change just met me at the Qudditch pitch. This was one dumb but clever idea of mine you know? It's dumb because I haven't seen you all day but it's clever because well you'll find out._

_xoxo Drake_

So I apprate to the Qudditch field to find a nice pinic set up. It had a green and sliver plaid blanket on the grass, a little straw basket to the left. Hopefully he remember I'm a vegatarin this time. Then I saw him leaning a on a slanted maple tree with the leaves from the tree draping over him. He was wearing a short-sleeve grey collared shirt, and nice ironed black pants. While in his hand he carried beautiful green rose.

He began walking over to me with a normal Draco Malfoy smirk.

"Happy Birthday Herms," he said handing me the rose, "Also I remembered veganterain."

"Thank you," I said giving him a embrace, "Took you long enough."

"Eh only a year," he laughed guiding me to the blanket.

"Better late than never right?" I giggled.

"True," Draco said passing me a tofu burger.

"You cooked this well," I said taking a bite.

"I try you know," he laughed, "So how much did the girls laugh?"

"The whole time or Gin would make smart remarks," I signed.

"Gotta love that Gin," he chuckled.

"I can't believe it's been a whole year already," I stated looking into the stars.

He moved until he was right behind me then wrapped his arms around me.

"Neither can I," he whispered into my hair, "Thanks."

"For what Drake?"

"For making this one of the best years of my life."

"I should be the one thanking you for that."

"Not really, we should be thanking fate," he cooed.

"I neither would have thought Draco Malfoy would be one to believe in fate," I giggled.

"You wouldn't have thought a lot about me," he chuckled.

"This truly is one of the best birthday nights I have had."

"Oh love, there's more but I prefer doing that at home, with silencing charm, and in our warm bed," he his cool breathe whispered in my ear.

"Oh hush you'll ruin this," I laughed.

"Ruin what?" he wondered.

"This," I stated turning around to kiss him passionately.

"Alright that settles it! We are going home right away!" he laughed while holding me to side-apprate.

Once we reached the flat we quickly dashed into our room, forgetting to put the silencing charm on.

This truly has been one of the best years of my life. All thanks to four special people: Gin, Harry, Harmony and Draco. They have all helped me through this painful year.

My new sister looks up to me and thinks the best of me. I also think she might a have a crush on Seamus's little brother Sam whose in her year but she won't admit it yet. We have grown so close of this little time, like we've known each other our whole lives. Her mum has recently came around but Harmony still prefers to live with Drake and I during her breaks. Her whole family have become like my new family.

Gin, Harry, and I have always had an unbreakable bond but this year they both have been there for me like crazy. Like when Gin and I went to visit Tonks, my dad, and Fred instead of Harry telling us it'll be ok, he just let us cry it out. Or when Harmony first arrived Gin was so happy and quickly bonded with her as did Harry. When the stuff with my mum and dad Harry let me cry in his shoulder just like the ol' days. But the most thankful they did for me was mend their broken bridges with Draco. And for that I couldn't be more thankful.

Last Draco, he gave me a place to stay and helped pick up my broken pieces. He too was there to listen to me ramble, cry, laugh, and snore. The crazy thing is we hated each other in school but now I couldn't imagine not having his body beside me at night. He completes the other half of me. He can make me laugh when all I want to do it cry, he'll protect me from danger or ignorance (Ron).

Four years does something to everyone. If it's seeing who they really are or falling in love with someone you would least expect.


	21. A Merry Ending

**No ones P.O.V.**

_So today was their second Christmas together, last year in marked their beginning as a couple. What does this one hold? Let's see._

Hermione was snuggled into Draco's warm body, snoring lightly. Usually Draco might say something to wake her up but not today. He was enjoying this moment. He couldn't wait until his love woke up to wish him a Happy Christmas.

Harmony was home too so it means he might actually have a family to celebrate Christmas with finally. No death eater junk around, creepy older women looking at him like he was on display. Most of all he will never miss his father going on and on about how the Dark Lord will rise again.

His father and mother were locked up in Akaban, Hermione's mom still hasn't came around, while her father laid six-feet under. So it means they'll probably stop by the Potters then Wilkins. Then hopefully they'll have some alone time, so they can give each their gifts in private.

Hermione began to swirl in his chest until her eyes gently opened with a little smile planted it on her peach skin.

"Happy Christmas," she yawned.

"Happy Christmas, love," Draco said leaning down to kiss her but she quickly blocked it.

"Sorry Drake, I'm not kissing a man with dragon breath," Hermione laughed.

"Damn," he muttered.

He got up and walked into the shared bathroom. He knocked on the hollow dark oak door to make sure Harmony wasn't in there. He didn't get a reply so he just waltz in there.

Meanwhile, Hermione was trying to hide her little gift, but she couldn't think of anywhere. So she just stuck the forest green rectangular box in her the purse she used during the war. Then walked to her window and noticed it a fluffy white blanket laid over the whole town, to this a wide grin appeared on her face. She quickly grabbed her robe then walked into the bathroom to find Draco with his head in hands.

"Drake what's wrong?" she asked.

"I was wondering now that I've brushed can you kiss me," he whined.

Little did they no Harmony was hiding in shower playing to scare them.

"I was going to offer you to shower with me... but if all you want is a kiss fine," Hermione chuckled.

"Wait! Let's have that shower," Draco purred.

Suddenly Harmony jumped out from behind shower.

"PLEASE WAIT! LET ME GET OUT OF HERE!" she cried running out so fast you'll think she had super powers.

"Well now that she's gone, how about that shower?" Draco offered.

"Just use silencing charm, I don't want my little sister to hear," Hermione said seriously stepping into the shower.

"Done," Draco nearly cheered getting into the shower.

_ forward ten minutes _

After their shower they began getting dressed when an owl began pecking on their window. Hermione was only wearing a dark green sweater, a nice pair of fitted light grey jeans, so she wasn't answering until as least her feet were covered. While Draco was fully dressed wearing a black forest green striped sweater, a pair of dark grey fitted jeans and his pitch black slippers. So he got up, fed the owl, then took the letter.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked finding her fluffy grey bunny slippers.

"It's from your mum."

"Oh... well... what does it say?" she stammered.

"It says: _Happy Christmas dear, I know I've been acting like a prude but I promise you'll come around soon."_ he read.

"Who wants hot coco!" Harmony cheered walking right in.

Hermione and Draco just looked at Harmony and nodded. Once she left their room they both gave each one tight hug. Hermione was in complete shock! Her mother actually promised she'll come around, but when? That questioned bothered her dearly, it might though out day.

When they reached the kitchen Harmony already had three mugs full of hot cocoa with creamy whipped cream on the top. Hermione's mug read 'Miss Genius' it was also scarlet red and Draco's mug read 'Second Best' it was a dark green. While Harmony had a simple Hufflepuff yellow mug. They made small talk and was soon off to the Potters.

_at Potter house_

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" the Potters cheered.

Soon they all began passing out gifts to one an other. For some weird reason every time Hermione and Draco went under a doorway a little mistletoe appeared. Hermione would flash Gin a glare knowing it was of her doing. They didn't stay to eat knowing that they had many other houses to head to. They all hugged each other goodbye then started heading to Harmony's mom house.

_at Wilkins house_

"Mum we're here!" Harmony yelled.

Soon Mrs. Wilkins appeared holding one giant box wrapped in yellow paper.

"Oh sorry I thought you guys were dropping Harmony off," Mrs. Wilkins said acting surprise.

"Mum, I called and told you they were coming," Harmony stated.

Draco suddenly not really caring anymore, began think what if she was in on his plan?

"It's fine, Herms that means we can spend dinner by ourselves. Is that alright?" Draco asked.

"It's fine with me," she said grabbing his hand.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS HARMONY!" they cheered in unison.

So they apprated back home.

_back at the Granger-Malfoy flat_

Hermione walked into the kitchen with Draco in tow and soon began making tea.

"Second Best, what would like?" she asked chuckling.

"Well, I think I'll cook," Draco stated.

"Just don't get too lost in those thought of yours," she laughed.

"I might need some help Genius," Draco chuckled.

Hermione just nodded. Draco told her that they'll be cooking his famous vegetable soup. She of course laughed about how he put on his chef hat and his 'Kiss the Cook' apron. She put the mid-size pot full of water on the stove then began helping him cut the vegetables. Draco turned on some Christmas music and humming to the tune. Soon they just began waiting for the water to boil.

"Why do you like Christmas so much?" Hermione wondered climbing onto the counter.

"I guess this was the holiday when I was younger before Hogwarts that my parents actually spent time with me," he stated.

"Makes sense."

"Don't you like Christmas?" Draco asked.

"Eh somewhat, my parents usually had to work," she confessed.

"So how did you celebrate it?"

"They would just by me whatever I wanted."

"Wow."

"Speechless?" she wondered.

"Yeah, kind of," he murmured.

"Why?" she asked.

"I just thought that the Granger family was all into this holiday," he mumbled.

"Well, when I have a family we will be," she seriously said.

"I'm glad to here that," he said sternly.

Soon the soup was finished and the two went into the living room with tea and soup. Hermiione made sure that Crookshanks was eating also so she opened a can of the Christmas special cat food ad feed him. Draco grabbed the big beige blanket from the closet then wrapped it around Hermione and himself.

They chatted laughed and made small talk. Soon it was time for the gifts. Hermione walked into the room, pulled the green rectanglur box from it, then came back out. Draco swirled the little square black velt box in his pocket over and over.

"Happy Christmas Drake," Hermione said handing him the box.

Draco opened the box and it revealed a small emerald necklace with a little silver ferret as the charm.

"Hermione it's beautiful almost as beautiful as you," Draco said.

"I try you know," Hermione giggled.

"Well, now it's my turn," Draco nervously said.

He walked into front of her and got down on one knee then took the little black box out of his hand.

"I know we've only been dating not even a year yet... but w-would y-you do the honor o-of being my future w-wife?" Draco asked nervously.

"YES!" Hermione cheered tackling him into a tight hug causing them to fall on to ground.

"Yes? Yes!" Draco shouted with glee.

The End.

**_I'm working on a sequel adding up to their wedding day. So stay tuned. Also thank you guys for giving me the strength to continue. So I hope you guys enjoy the sequel. Sorry the name is Getting to the Alter._**


End file.
